We Found Love in an Unexpected Place
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Lilly Winchester has always dreamt of making it big. When she finally gets the opportunity to go to L.A she stays with her cousins Kendall and Katie. Old feelings for James resurface. Will James feel the same?  Rating may change. James/OC
1. Background and A New Beginning

I'd always dreamt of making it big. But, then again, who doesn't? I was just a simple small town girl before I headed out to Hollywood to chase my dreams. I know what you're thinking. Half of the people that go out to Hollywood never get their dream and return broken-hearted. Well, in my case, it's slightly different. Not only did I get my wish granted in Hollywood, I also found love. Before I continue, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Lilly Winchester. I stand at about 5'6, I have lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Anyway, it all started off with me doing a bunch of choir performances with my high school. I was the prized singer. I had the perfect voice. I usually got solos in performance pieces and I wasn't too bad of a dancer, because I ended up doing my school's show choir. "Lilly," my director, Mr. Collins started, "Ever think about going professional?" I shook my head. I mean, I've thought about it, but never really considered it.

"No I haven't Mr. Collins." I replied. He smiled and told me I should really consider it. I nodded and smiled as he walked away, Going professional? That could mean going to Hollywood or going to Broadway. When I got home that afternoon, I talked to my mom about what Mr. Collins had told me.

"Well, what do you think honey?" She asked me as she washed the supper dishes that evening.

"Well, I kinda want to go out to Hollywood to see if I can make it." I said, looking at her.

"Well baby, go for it, I'm with you all the way." My mom smiled at me, her green eyes twinkling. My mom had always been one of my greatest supporters my whole life. When her and my dad got divorced a few years back, she was hurt. Dad pretty much said 'We're done' , dropped the divorce papers on the table and we never really heard from him again. The only time we hear from him is when he sends the child support check (since I'm seventeen) and the occasional letter. The last time I heard from him, he and his new wife, Jenna, were expecting their second baby. I don't really have much contact with my half-sister, Ansley. All I know is she's ten, has blonde hair and green eyes and is a brat. I could only imagine what my new half sibling would be like.

That night I laid in bed, thinking about my many possibilities. Should I buy a ticket and go out to Hollywood to chase a dream? Or stay behind? I woke up the next morning, got dressed and knew what I was going to do. Due to daddy dearest child support money, and my money I made at work, I had enough to buy my plane ticket to Hollywood. When my plane ticket finally arrived, I was so excited. I had my bags packed and everything. My mom dropped me off at the airport saying she was sorry she couldn't come with me now, but she'd made arrangements for me to live with my Aunt Emma and my cousins Kendall and Katie.

After my flight arrived at the L.A airport, I was met by Aunt Emma, Kendall, Katie and Kendall's friends, Logan, Carlos and James. I hadn't seen the three in years. Last time I saw Kendall's friends was probably when we were all ten and my family was visiting Minnesota. Looking over the three of them, they all had matured quite nicely. I saw James and blushed a little bit, he had turned out…just stunning. I used to have a crush on him when we were kids, but since I lived so far away, it wouldn't have worked out anyway.

Aunt Emma came and hugged me after I got my luggage. "Oh Lilly, honey, you've grown up so much. We're glad to have you stay with us." I smiled and told her I was glad to be staying with them too. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Katie, we cleaned half of her room and set up a bed and got some dressers and a desk for you." Aunt Emma told me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I replied smiling. I didn't mind sharing a room with Katie, but now realizing that I'd now be living under the same room as James, the guy I crushed on when I was younger, and now that he wasn't a dorky looking kid anymore but a studmuffin, oh good God, what have I gotten myself into?


	2. Welcome to The Palm Woods

After leaving from the airport, we arrived at this apartment complex called The Palm Woods. Apparently its where all the kids who dream of being actors or singers live before they make it ''huge''. Mr. Bitters, the manager, didn't seem too happy that I was living there now. In the first ten minutes of being there, I met the guys' friend, Camille. She seemed like an interesting character. "Camille..." Kendall started, "This is my cousin Lilly. She's staying with us to chase her dream of becoming a…" he stopped.

I shook my head. "A singer." I smiled at Camille.

"Well welcome to the Palm Woods!" Camille said to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back, only to be dragged away by Aunt Emma to go unpack my stuff and get settled in.

After getting all my stuff moved in, I sat on my bed which had a nice teal floral bedding set on it. I put my head in my hands as I muttered to myself. Aunt Emma and Katie were in the kitchen making supper. I heard a knock on the door and looked up only to see…James. "Hey, haven't seen you in awhile! How are you?" he sat down next to me and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back. "I'm good. Actually, I'm a little homesick. California is way different than Missouri."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. It's different than Minnesota." James replied. "So, has Mama Knight been keeping you updated about what we've been doing here?" I shook my head. I knew the boys had become a band called Big Time Rush, but that was it. Aunt Emma really didn't keep touch with us other than the occasional email. The last email we got was about the boys getting their first CD released. Other than that, we pretty much got nothing.

"Well that's a bummer that Mama Knight hasn't been keeping in touch." James stated. "We're working on our second album right now."

"Awesome. I need to find someone that will put me on their label, so I can get a start on my dream." I said, sighing.

"Well maybe Gustavo..." James started, but just then Aunt Emma called out that it was suppertime.

"We can continue this conversation later." I smiled at James as we went out to the kitchen to eat dinner. Low and behold I had no idea it was what the guys love to call, 'Fishstick Friday' I honestly had no idea eating fishsticks could get that chaotic.

After supper, I took a shower and went to my room to finish putting my clothes away in my dresser and set up my laptop. I promised my mom I would Skype with her sometime that night. I put on my Sherwood Knights Cheer Squad sweats, and my navy blue tank top. I again heard a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Kendall. "Hey cousin." I said smiling.

"Hey Lilly. Mom wanted me to come in and see if you're all settled in." Kendall said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah. Just setting up a Skype account so I can talk to mom. She wanted me to keep in touch with her so I can tell her my crazy adventures and how my dream is progressing." I replied. Kendall and I may have been first cousins, but we were never that close. His family lived in Minnesota and mine lived in Missouri and the fact that his mom and my dad never got along growing up.

"Oh, cool." Kendall replied, heading out of the room. I shrugged and set up my Skype account. Five minutes later, me and my mom were video chatting.

"How do you like it out there so far hun?" my mom asked me.

"It's different than Garden City, Missouri. That's for sure." I replied to her, running my fingers thru my damp brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. Is Aunt Emma being helpful?" my mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but its chaotic here. You remember Kendall right? Well, him, his friends Carlos, Logan and James are in that band Big Time Rush, and they have this thing here called 'Fishstick Friday' and I swear I have never seen teenage boys get so excited about fishsticks."

My mom laughed. "Oh, that sounds funny Lilly. Are you going to any big record companies tomorrow to see if anyone will sign you?"

I shrugged. "Possibly. I have no clue yet." Just then, Kendall and the boys came in, chasing Katie for something stupid. I looked at the boys. "I'm trying to Skype with my mom. There's a reason the door was shut."

Kendall smiled apologetically, and upon seeing my mom on the screen, he waved to her and said, "Hi Aunt Nicole!"

My mom laughed and smiled. "Hello Kendall. I see James, Logan and Carlos are all grown up as well. Oh you boys look so mature. I'm glad to hear Big Time Rush is doing well."

The boys all smiled and then got a frightened look on their faces as Katie chased them out of the room. I smiled, and then looked at the time, then smiled at my mom. "Mom, I have to get to bed, I'll let you know what happens tomorrow."

"Alright Lilly. I love you." My mom told me.

"Love you too mom." I replied as we waved goodbye and I logged out of Skype. After that, I got ready for bed and as I fell asleep that night I hoped tomorrow would bring me good news.


	3. Welcome to Rocque Records!

The next morning I awoke to the smell of eggs and toast. I got up and saw that Katie wasn't in our room. I went out to the kitchen to see the boys already chowing down on breakfast. Aunt Emma smiled when she saw me. "Good morning Lilly." I waved and sat down in an open spot next to Katie.

"Are they like this every day?" I asked Katie, pointing to the boys.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, but you should see it when James and Carlos use the dinosaur shaped nuggets to pretend they are fighting."

I sighed. "Sounds…fun." Aunt Emma then asked me how many eggs I wanted and asked if I wanted toast. "Three eggs" I told her and then prepared my own toast, I hate being waited on hand and foot. Even if I am a guest in someone else's home.

After I was done with breakfast, I went and got changed. I put on a pair of capris, my plaid shirt with a white cami underneath, and my blue converse. I walked out of my room, and not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" I said, I looked up to see who I bumped into and it was none other than…James.

"Don't worry about it." James smiled down at me. Oh gosh, his smile was gorgeous. "Hey, would you want to go to Rocque Records with us today and see if Gustavo will sign you?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat. I'd heard stories about Gustavo Rocque. I wasn't too confident that he'd sign me.

"Sure. I'd love to. What time are we leaving?" I asked.

James looked at his watch and then at me. "Right now. We have to be there early to discuss some things about the new album." He grabbed my hand and let me out as he followed the others and then we headed on our way to Rocque Records.

When we got there, I couldn't believe how big the place was. I looked around as James continued to hold my hand as we walked to Gustavo's office. When we finally reached Gustavo's office, he didn't seem too pleased. "Dogs! Where have you been? And who is that?" he asked, pointing at me.

"Gustavo," Kendall started, "This is my cousin, Lilly Winchester. She's come to follow her dream of being a singer and wants to see if you'll sign her." I waved at Gustavo with my free hand since James still had my hand. I had no idea why he was still holding it, but, my heart was racing none the less.

"I don't just sign anyone Kendall! Does she have talent?" Gustavo asked Kendall. "You!" he barked at me, "Sing me something." I nodded. _Oh boy, here we go…_ I thought. I took a deep breath and started to sing Adele's 'Someone Like You.'

"_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"Yeah._

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said ,"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

When I finished, Gustavo had a gaping mouth. "You…" I bit my lip. "Are fantastic! Kelly, get the papers for her to sign!" The woman, Kelly went and fetched the record deal papers for me to sign. I grinned, I had done it! I scored a record deal! And with THE Gustavo Rocque! When Kelly brought me the papers to sign, I signed my name and whatever else I needed to sign. I was excited as one could get. "You will start tomorrow bright and early at 8 AM! Welcome to Rocque Records." Gustavo shook my hand and I looked at Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan as they all had huge grins on their faces, happy for me. I was happy for myself.

After the boys were done with rehearsal, we headed back to the Palm Woods. I had to tell my mom the exciting news that I had received today. We went and chilled by the pool for a bit.

"I'm so happy for you Lilly, you did it. I had no idea you could sing like that either" Kendall smiled at me.

"Thanks, I'm happy too. And well, we haven't seen each other since we were ten, so..yeah." I laughed, smiling at them.

"You really do have a beautiful voice, and with my voice we could have singing god children!" James said.

I laughed. "Don't be scaring her James." Logan said.

"It's fine Logan, don't worry about it." I said smiling.

Carlos looked at me. "8 AM huh? Gustavo is going to have you beat by the end of the day."

My eyes widened. "Am I really going to be that tired after my first meeting tomorrow?" I asked Kendall.

"Probably." He replied.

I sighed. Oh great, now I just couldn't wait.


	4. First Sessions and Park Confessions

My first day at Rocque Records was tough. I was up at 7AM in order to be at the studio at 8 AM. I had never imagined Gustavo would be this tough. He put me thru this training program of what he liked to call 'The School of Rocque.' I didn't even get to sing. I was so tired by the time I got back to the Palm Woods. "How did it go with Gustavo?" Kendall asked as I got back. I shook my head.

"Awful." I sighed. "I'm so God dang tired."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, that's how it goes. You get like a week of training then you start to record your demo."

I sighed. "Great. I'm going to go shower then go to the park." I told him as I headed to me and Katie's room to pick out my clothes that I was going to wear after my shower. I picked out a pair of shorts and a aqua colored tank top and a white sparkle cami underneath. When I was finished showering, I walked out, holding my towel and I bumped into someone. "Oof." I said as I got bumped into.

"Sorry." The person said. I looked up and it was James. Why did I always have to bump into him every time I was going somewhere or coming out from somewhere in the house? My towel slipped as I looked at him. He looked down and I noticed him blushing, I looked down and eeped, grabbed my towel and dashed into my room. When I got in my room, I was blushing hardcore. James had just seen my boobs. Oh my God, how embarrassing. I got dressed as fast as I could and grabbed my purse, brushed my hair and put my shoes on and headed out the door.

When I got to the park, I sat over by the river and fed the ducks. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I looked up, seeing James. "Kendall told me where you were." I nodded.

"Oh." I simply said, looking at the ground.

James sat down next to me and looked at me. "Lils, I'm sorry about earlier, I couldn't say anything to let you notice." He blushed.

"It's..ok." I said, looking at him, a blush of my own on my cheeks.

"No. I mean, it's been seven years since we've seen each other… and well, damn, you...turned out to be one gorgeous girl." James said, smiling at me.

I blushed. "James, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I…used to have a crush on you when we were younger and I…" I stopped.

"You what?" James asked.

"My feelings resurfaced when I came back and I saw you. I mean, I haven't really dated anyone…music is pretty much my boyfriend, and I'm babbling and-" I was stopped by James leaning in and kissing me. I was surprised, but relaxed, and kissed him back. His lips were so soft and I was trying to accept the fact that my childhood crush was kissing me! I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Wow."

James chuckled. "I had to shut you up. Not because you were annoying but because I always had feelings for you. And seeing you was…just wow." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "So what does this mean for us now?" I asked.

"Hmm." James tapped his chin. "Well, Lillian Joelle Winchester, will you be my girlfriend?" I grinned. He remembered my middle name after all these years!

"Yes James Diamond. I will be your girlfriend." I smiled. "Can we keep it a secret for now? I don't want Kendall and them giving you shit about it. God forbid that Kendall Knight's cousin date one of his best friends." I rolled my eyes and James chuckled, pulling me close to him, kissing me once more. This time, this kiss was a little more passionate, as we kissed, he deepened the kiss, cupping my head in his hand as I ran my fingers thru his hair.

In all my teenage years, I had one serious boyfriend when I was fifteen. We dated for a year and we had pretty heavy makeout sessions but we had never had sex. It was the one thing I had refused to do while we had been dating.

As we broke from our makeout session, I smiled at James and rested my head on his shoulder. "Should we go back to the Palm Woods or do you want to take a walk?" I asked.

"Let's go back to the Palm Woods and chill by the pool." James suggested.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." I smiled as we got up and headed back to the Palm Woods. I couldn't believe it. My childhood crush was now my boyfriend. Even though it had been awkward earlier, I knew it wasn't going to be now.


	5. Taylor, Caught, and Bad Memories

As soon as James and I returned to the Palm Woods, we saw the guys heading out to the pool as well. There was a girl that I hadn't seen before with Kendall. She was about my height, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and a light tan to her skin. "Hey Kendall, who's this?" I asked. I was curious. It happens.

Kendall looked at me and James, I wasn't aware we were still holding hands, and we saw the weird looks on their faces and untangled our hands. "James, Lilly, this is my girlfriend Taylor. She's in town for awhile with her family." I nodded.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend dearest cousin." I said, looking at Taylor. I have to admit, she was pretty, kinda seemed a little out of Kendall's game, but, I'm guessing that if he was with her, he must be a nice girl. "Well, formal introductions," I started, "I'm Lilly Winchester."

Taylor smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Lilly. I'm Taylor Dotson." She said.

I smiled as James introduced himself. I looked at Kendall and smiled yet again, my cousin Kenny got himself a girl. I had heard that he was dating that Jo girl, but I have no idea what happened with that. (and as for the nickname, don't ask. That's a different story) "Well, if you'll excuse us, we're going back to the apartment to relax." I said as James and I waved bye to them and headed back up.

As soon as we got back in, we saw a note on the fridge from Aunt Emma that said her and Katie went out for a girls day and then to get groceries. I figured as much, with all of us, we go thru a lot of food. Not to mention the guys eat like there is no tomorrow. We headed to my room and we sat on my bed and cuddled. As our hands were intertwined, James looked at me. "So tell me Lilly, what has changed about you since we were ten?"

I laughed. "I obviously grew up. But, my favorite color changed to blue, I pretty much have been singing a lot more since my parents divorced, music has become my soul supporter, I had one boyfriend, we didn't do anything except kiss. Um, I have a half -sister named Ansley, and from the last I heard, another half sibling on the way." I said, looking at him.

"Wow." James said after I told him. "Your parents were still married when we last saw each other."

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to open up old wounds." James said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled, and muttered that it was okay, and then proceeded to ask him about what had changed about him since we were ten. After talking about what had changed, I leaned in and kissed James. He kissed back and I deepened the kiss. He entangled his hands in my hair as I gently bit his bottom lip. We broke apart, hearing someone clearing their throat, we looked up, only to find Logan looking at us funny.

"Um, I came to get something for Kendall that Taylor forgot, and I walk past and see you two…" Logan said. "Is something going on?" he asked.

"Um, well, you see Logan…" James started.

"We're dating. Don't tell anyone. Especially Kendall. At least right now. " I said, looking at Logan, hoping he'd understand.

He nodded and smiled at us. "I wont tell. But, I'm glad you two finally are going out." Logan chuckled and grabbed what he needed and headed out back to the pool. By the time Logan left, Aunt Emma and Katie were back. I sighed. I wanted to continue making out with James, but, I suppose that would have to wait.

At dinner that night, Taylor and I started talking and got to know each other. I found out her family live in San Diego and she didn't see Kendall very often because she lived so far away and their schedules were always different except for the fact she was a normal every day girl.

"So, how did you two meet?" I asked her after I was done eating.

"We met at one of Big Time Rush's concerts in San Diego. I was working backstage with my Uncle Chris, who is a body guard for bands when they come to town, and I saw Kendall and he saw me, we started talking, we hit it off, and I got his cell number, he got mine, and we started texting and a few months later, we started dating." Taylor told me with a smile on her face.

"How are you related to Kendall if you don't mind me asking?" She asked me.

I smiled. "His mom and my dad are brother and sister. But, they haven't gotten along at all. Ever. So, as the story goes, when Aunt Emma was eighteen, she moved to Minnesota, met Uncle Keenan, they got married, and then bam, Kendall was born." I said, shrugging.

Taylor laughed. "Kendall never talks about his dad. Do you know why?" she asked.

I did. I remembered it like it was yesterday. Our whole family was affected. Kendall and I had just turned seven. (We're only a few months apart) and Katie was just a baby. Uncle Keenan was driving home from work late one night and a drunk driver hit him dead on, causing him to die on impact. Aunt Emma and Kendall were devastated. Katie was so young, she had no idea what was going on. We stayed with them for awhile, at least until after the funeral. Kendall and I had grown really close during that time. He relied on me to be his support. I was a good cousin and was there for him. Mom helped take care of Katie. Mom had always wanted another child, but, dad didn't want one. Anyway, I told Taylor what happened, and she was near tears.

"Oh my goodness." She whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, and after that, after we went back to Missouri, Kendall and I kept in touch almost every day, we went and visited them for the last time when I was ten, and then a few weeks after that, my parents got divorced, and Kendall and I drifted apart." I sighed, I'd always regretted growing apart with Kendall, he was the cousin I was closest to out of any of them.

Later that night, I said goodbye to Taylor, gave her my phone number, and told her to text me sometime. Kendall walked her out and back to her hotel room. James and I sat on the couch and watched TV for a bit, and as I laid in bed that evening, I thought about my childhood and all the good and bad memories.


	6. Demo Work and Dates

The following few days were somewhat hectic. Gustavo had me running out of energy as we worked on my demo. My first single that was going to be released, or so we hoped, was called, 'Love Like This' I'd been working super hard on it, and I had sung it to James a few times, and we dived the verses, making it like a saying between boy and girl.

Gustavo thought of the brilliant idea of having me collaborate a song with Big Time Rush so that way, more people would get to hear my music, and since Big Time Rush was getting more popular, more publicity for them. He wrote the song, and it was called, 'Paint This City' it was a party anthem song about how to get crazy on a Friday night and whatnot. We had a blast practicing as seeing all of us were growing closer as we lived together.

James and I had been dating almost a month now and we just told everyone about a week ago. (Minus Logan of course) They really didn't seem to be too surprised as since we'd always had a flirtation atmosphere about us since I came to live with them, and when we were younger. As we hung out at the Palm Woods pool one Wednesday afternoon, Kendall suggested that James and I go on a double date with him and Taylor. Taylor had been staying in L.A a lot longer than she thought, so we hung out quite often. It was nice hanging out with a girl.

Thursday night Taylor and I went to the mall to get outfits for our double date on Friday. We went to this cute little boutique in the mall and I picked out a black ruffle skirt, and a cream colored dressy tank top and a cute little pair of black flats. The shirt showed a little too much cleavage for my taste but, what can ya do? Taylor picked out a simple little black dress. It suited her well. We had become pretty much best friends since she was the only girl I hung out with.

"Taylor?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked at me.

"Do you know where we're going tomorrow night?"

"Oh hell no. Knowing the boys though, it's going to be simple yet elegant." Taylor replied.

I nodded. Sounds like the boys. I was excited to see James dressed up. We hadn't gone on a real date really. We had gone to the park, but that doesn't count. I think. Kendall and I were working on rekindling our really close cousinship. So far, it was going quite well. We ended up talking about all these random memories that one of us either forgot or couldn't remember.

On Friday, Taylor came over early and we got ready together. She lightly curled my hair after I got my outfit on, and I did my makeup. It wasn't often that I wore makeup, I usually only wore eyeliner, lipgloss and the occasional eye shadow. However, tonite, I went all out, and I looked really good. Taylor did too after she finished getting ready. She put her hair in a bun, and did a light layer of makeup that really complimented her and her outfit.

When we came out, the boys both said at the same time, "Wow."

Taylor and I giggled. "Hello James." I said, walking over to him.

"Hello my love. Here is a lily for my Lilly." He said, presenting me with a lily. It was pink and white, and absolutely gorgeous.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He was wearing a black button down dress shirt, the first few buttons undone, a pair of jeans, and a red tie, loose, around his neck. He was absolutely gorgeous himself. I looked over at Kendall and Taylor, and Kenny had given her a rose. They really had went romantic with this.

"You two ready?" Kendall asked us.

"Yes." James and I answered at the same time.

The guys then proceeded to escort us out, and we arrived at a cute little restaurant downtown. When we entered, the guy at the reservation podium looked at Kendall and James, nodded and then proceeded to lead us to this back room in the dining area and it was dimly lit, had candles, and had rose petals on the table. I gasped. It was gorgeous. They really blew my mind away.

The guys led me and Taylor over to the table, pulled out our chairs for us and we sat down, and they did right after us girls sat. "James, Kendall…this is...wow." I said, smiling at James, intertwining our fingers.

"Well, we wanted to make you girls have a night you'll never forget." Kendall said, smiling at Taylor. They made such a cute couple.

We soon placed our orders, and talked about how Big Time Rush's second CD was coming, and how my demo was coming. "I'm really excited about my demo. Gustavo says he might release 'Paint The City' as the first single instead of 'Love Like This'." I said.

James and Kendall looked at me. "Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, he says that maybe the collaboration would be a better single to be released first because they audience would get to hear me, and your fans would get to hear you." I said. It was good logic. And quite frankly, I didn't want to argue with Gustavo. He scared me.

After our date, we headed back to The Palm Woods. The night was spectacular. James and I went to walk in Palm Woods park before going back to the apartment. It was beautiful with the moonlight, and we walked along the sidewalk, holding hands. We stopped by where we had our first kiss, and James smiled, turning me to look at him, and he cupped my face in his hands and said, "This is where we had our first kiss." He smiled.

I nodded. "Yes, it was." I smiled.

He leaned his head in and we kissed under the moonlight where we had our first kiss. It was a simple, sweet kiss. After walking some more in the park, we headed back to the apartment. That night was one of the best of my life. I knew there were many more to come.


	7. Paint The City

The following week was the most hectic week of my life, we were finishing recording 'Paint The City' and waited to hear the final product. Gustavo sat us down to listen to it after it was finished, and I held James hand as we listened.

_Lily: It's Friday night, the moon is high_

_I get the girls together_

_So we can head out tonite_

_Kendall: I grab my guitar_

_And the guys as we head out_

_Head out this Friday night_

_Lilly and James: As we head out_

_Grab our lover_

_We're gunna hit the town_

_And paint the city._

_Carlos: The music is high_

_The beat is strong_

_On this Friday night_

_(All)Chorus: Grab your paintbrushes_

_We're going out tonight_

_Gotta have fun as we paint_

_Paint the city._

_Lilly: We don't want this night to end_

_The paint is looking so darn pretty_

_Painting the city._

_(Chorus)_

_Lilly and Big Time Rush: Paint, Paint, Paint the city._

After we finished listening to the song, I looked at James and grinned. It sounded really good and I was pleased with it. "It sounds great." I told Gustavo.

"Of course it does! I wrote it." Gustavo said. Kelly smacked him. "And you all have talent."

We grinned and James gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey! No PDA in the studio!" Gustavo barked at us.

I blushed and nodded. After listening to the single, we left to go back to the Palm Woods. I texted Taylor to tell her that the single sounded good and to listen for it on the radio. She had to go back home the day after our double date. I was sad to see her go back home, but, we set up nights to Skype each other. Kendall was going to go visit her in a week because Big Time Rush had a few weeks off.

I was so excited for the release of my single. My dream was starting to come true. Well, I was halfway there.

(Sorry for the shortness, my laptop is about to die and I'm going out to eat. I promise the next chapter will be longer!)


	8. Interviews, Naps and Kissing, oh my!

A few days after we listened to the track, the single was released. We had finished the demo as well and I soon got bombarded with requests to get interviews with radio stations with Big Time Rush. I was excited. It all seemed like a dream that I was getting what I wanted out of life for once. Gustavo set up an interview for me and BTR on K106.7.

"So, we're here with Lilly Winchester, a small town girl whose song with Big Time Rush is climbing the charts." The radio DJ, Jack, said.

"Hi Jack." I said smiling.

"So Lilly, tell me, from what I have heard, you're related to Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush."

"Yes, I am. We are cousins." I said, looking at him.

"Cousins? Well then, that must have been fun working with him then."

"We've always gotten along, so it was fun." I replied.

"So, Lilly, tell me, is there a guy in Big Time Rush that has caught your eye?" Jack asked

I laughed nervously. "Well, there is a guy who has caught my eyes, but, I wont say who. He knows who he is."

Jack nodded. "So, tell me about Paint The City? What's the meaning?"

"Well, it's really all about grabbing your friends on a Friday night, and having fun, and sort of 'painting the city' with our fun. Not let anyone get you down." I replied, smiling.

Jack nodded and then turned to the guys. "So, Kendall, what was it like working with your cousin and this little rising star?"

"Well Jack, working with Lilly has been an honor, she has a great voice and is truly talented. We're lucky to have worked with her on Paint The City." Kendall replied, looking at me.

"How do the rest of you feel about having worked with this young lady?" Jack asked the other three.

"Well, I agree with Kendall. It's been a honor working with Lilly. The guy who she has her eyes on is very lucky to have her in his life. She'll make him happy." James said, winking at me.

Logan and Carlos gave their answers and I finished up my part of the interview and then Jack concluded by saying, "Thank you to Lilly Winchester and Big Time Rush for being here today. Don't forget to request 'Paint the City' right here on K107.6!"

After the interview, I was exhausted. I was also tired due to the fact that Gustavo had me working extra hours for the release of the demo. I barely had time to spend with James between their rehearsals, my rehearsals, interviews and everything else. I had no idea being a rising star was this hard.

The next day was the day Kendall had left to go see Taylor. Gustavo was kind enough to give me a week off with how much success the single was having. Griffin, the CEO, really liked my sound and whatnot. Which, is good.

The afternoon that Kendall left, I spent all day cuddling with James on his bed, watching movies and talking. We sang to each other a few times, but, that was because we just love to sing. We fell asleep once I believe and it was a great, well needed nap.

When we awoke, I smiled at James, and he smiled back at me. I leaned in for a kiss and when we kissed, things got a little…passionate. As we kissed, James tried pulling up my shirt up and over my head, and grabbing my boob. "No James. I'm not ready. We're not ready for that step in our relationship yet." I heard him sigh in frustration.

"You're a tease you know that?" he asked me.

I shrugged. I wasn't ready yet, but, if he wanted to think of me as a tease, I was all in for it.

_**Meanwhile with Kendall and Taylor:**_

Kendall had arrived at Taylor's house a little after 5 PM that night. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and Taylor's dad answered. "Hello Mr. Dotson."

"Hello Kendall. Come in, Taylor has been expecting you." Taylor's father said as he led Kendall inside.

When Taylor saw Kendall she squee'd happily and ran at him, nearly knocking him over. "Hiya hun!" she said, kissing Kendall.

"Never should have let you gone with Uncle Chris.." Taylor's father muttered. He wasn't a big fan of Kendall since he was a 'rock star' and 'rock stars' screw all their love lives up.

Taylor rolled her eyes and dragged Kendall into their lounge area so that they could watch movies. She kissed him and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here Kendall. You don't know how much it means to me."

Kendall stroked her hair gently. "It's no problem Tay. I love you and …" he stopped. He had never said that to her before. In all the eight months they were dating, he never said that to her. He wasn't even sure he ever said that to Jo.

"You love me?" Taylor asked.

Kendall gulped and nodded. "I do."

Taylor smiled and kissed him yet again and muttered against his lips, "I love you too."


	9. Flashback and Paparazzi

The following day after James and I's makeout session gone wrong, I sat at the park, thinking back on the past, especially the first time I had ever met James, Logan and Carlos. I smiled as I thought back on the memory.

_**Flashback-7 years ago (Age 10) :**_

_I was wearing a pair of jeans with flowers at the ends, and Tweety Bird tshirt. My hair was shoulder length. One day I was over at Aunt Emma's and my mom pushed me outside to go play with my cousin, Kendall. I ran over to Kendall when I saw him, and hugged him. "Hi Kenny!" I smiled. One of my baby teeth was missing, so I had a gap in my smile._

"_Hi Lilly." Kendall smiled back at me. "I want you to meet my friends. That one with the short brown hair and glasses is James, the one next to him with the helmet is Carlos, and the one with his nose in a book is Logan." He said, introducing them to me._

"_Hi! I'm Lilly!" I said to the boys. At the time, I thought guys with glasses were cute. James had gasses, and a short haircut and braces. He was the kid everyone made fun of. At least that's what Kendall told me. I befriended James fast and the whole time my family was visiting Kendall's, I hung out with the boys every day, learning more and more about them all. I'd also developed a crush in James, and one day, I kissed his cheek and told him that I liked him. He didn't answer and that devastated me. So, when we headed back to Missouri, I had to forget about that little nerd._

_**End Flashback.**_

I smiled and shook my head thinking about my naïve, younger self. To think I had a crush on that dork who turned into be such a stud and now was my boyfriend. Funny how things change. I was deep into my thinking when suddenly a voice came behind me "Hey you."

I jumped and turned. "James! What the heck? You scared me!" I said laughing, my hand over my heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe! I didn't mean to." James said, kissing my cheek. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"When we first met as kids." I told him and he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You mean when I was so dorky I had glasses and braces?" James asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir." I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"I thought you were cute then."

"And I'm not cute now?" He rose an eyebrow.

I laughed. "You are, but you're mega cute now." I smiled, kissing his lips lightly.

"Well, that's good. I work hard to make this look good." James smiled.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder and asked him something that was bugging me since my flashback. "James?"

"Yes hun?" he asked.

"When I told you I liked you back when we were ten, why didn't you say anything back to me?"

He looked at me. "I was ten. I didn't even think a girl could like me. And I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. Scared to tell you I liked you too." He smiled.

I blushed. "So, you liked me back then too?"

He nodded. "Of course. You were so cute and the first girl who took interest in me, other than my mom." He laughed.

I smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad we're together now." I muttered against his lips.

"As am I." he replied and kissed me back.

All of a sudden I heard a ton of voices and what sounded like camera clicks. "Lilly! James! Look over here!" Shit. Paparazzi. I didn't want mine and James' relationship getting out. James got up and grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the Palm Woods. We could hear the paparazzi following us. I started crying.

"Baby, why are you crying?" James asked me when we got back to the apartment.

"Because…they probably took pictures of us kissing and I didn't want our relationship to be made into a headline or mentioned until we were ready to tell." I said, sniffling.

James wiped my tears away. "Well, it happens. This is Hollywood and sooner or later, paparazzi will show up. Should we come out about our relationship in the next interview about Paint the City?" he asked.

I nodded. I knew more than likely that rumors would be flying by then and the DJ would ask us about it and whatnot. I just want ready. Yeah, we were dating a little over a month now but I still wanted to keep it a secret for a bit.

The next day, the picture had circulated and sure enough, the internet, magazines, and TV were all talking about it. As I watched E! news that day, the announcer, Ryan Seacrest, was ending the last story and moving into the picture, he said, "Is Lilly Winchester, rising star dating Big Time Rush's James Diamond? Our sources took this picture of them kissing in Palm Woods park yesterday afternoon." I groaned and clicked the TV off.

That afternoon we had an interview about the single with K102.5 'The Buzz'. The radio DJ, Monty, asked me about the picture.

"So, Lilly, are the rumors true? If they are a lot of preteen girls will be sad." Monty asked, trying to add humor to it. _Ass._

I nodded and took a deep breath. "It's true. Me and James Diamond have been dating a little over a month now."

Monty rose an eyebrow. "Almost two months and the paparazzi just caught you two now?"

James nodded. "Yes, we've been really secretive about our relationship in public."

"Well, there ya have it folks. Straight from the source. James Diamond and Lilly Winchester are dating." Monty said as he started playing 'Paint The City' signaling that our interview was over. Boy was I glad it was. Now to face whatever Hollywood had to bring on us. I knew that James would be by my side thru it all.


	10. Kendall and Taylor

_**Kendall and Taylor**_

On the day before Kendall left to go back to the Palm Woods, he arranged all whole lovely day for him and Taylor. "Hopefully she likes this." Kendall said, talking to himself. Yesterday had not been the best for Kendall. Taylor's dad picked a fight with him about dating Taylor.

Taylor's dad and Kendall had many fights since they began dating EIGHT months ago. Kendall knew it was bad. But, he tried to be nice to Mr. Dotson and he just didn't like Kendall no matter what he did to make sure he did.

He looked at the clock 11:45 AM. '_Good.'_ He thought to himself. His plans for his totally romantic and fun day with Taylor started at noon. He had made her breakfast in bed this morning. Taylor really enjoyed it and he hoped she'd enjoy the rest of the day too. He turned, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Hi baby." He smiled, seeing Taylor.

"Hello handsome." Taylor replied, kissing him gently.

"Are you ready for our day of fun today?" Kendall asked her.

"I am." Taylor replied, interlocking their fingers.

"Good." Kendall smiled as he led her out to his car.

They then drove a little ways until he came upon the San Diego pier. It had carnival rides and games on it and was open from the spring to the fall. He parked and smiled as Taylor looked at him. "A carnival? Aw, Kendall, it's just like our first date."

Kendall chuckled and got up and opened her door for her. "My lady." He offered his hand to her.

"Why thank you kind sir." Taylor replied, giggling and taking his hand.

Kendall smiled and led her to the carnival, he bought them wristbands and tickets for the games and the rides. "What shall we do first Taylor?" he asked her.

"Hmm…how about the Ferris wheel?" She asked, looking at him.

"As you wish." Kendall replied, taking her over to the Ferris Wheel. When they got on the ride, Taylor snuggled close to Kendall as they rode the ride.

After the ferris wheel, they played a few games and Kendall won Taylor a stuffed teddy bear. They sat and had a bagged lunch that Kendall had packed. It consisted of PB&J sandwiches, two small bags of chips, and juice boxes.

"Kendall, so far this day has been amazing." Taylor said, looking at him, her green eyes twinkling.

"And it will only get better my love." Kendall told her.

Taylor smiled as they finished up their lunch and went to play some more carnival games. After finishing their carnival games, they went for a drive and sat on the beach before going back to Taylor's house to get fancied up for their dinner.

Taylor lightly curled her hair, did her make up lightly and wore a peach colored dress with glitter and lace at the edge of the skirt. When she went out to the hall to meet Kendall, his jaw nearly dropped. "You look fantastic." He said, looking at her.

"You do too." Taylor said smiling at him. He was wearing a white button down dress shirt, black dress pants and nice shoes.

They went to some fancy French restaurant and when Kendall came in, the waiter smiled and led them to their table. The table had a bunch of rose petals on it, violin music in the background and it was candlelit. "Oh Kendall, this is beautiful."

"Just like you." Kendall smiled as they sat down to eat.

After their meal, they went back to Taylor's house and watched some movies, cuddling and talking all night before Kendall had to leave.


	11. Romancing and Sad Confessions

My whole week off was completely amazing. James and I spent almost every minute of it together. We went to see a movie one day. (I got to pick) we went for a walk in the park, I made him take me shopping, we sang to each other, and just had fun all around. I was almost in tears one day when he sang one of Big Time Rush's new songs called, 'Covergirl' it was so beautiful. He was on one knee with a rose in one hand, and then he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me as he sang:

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in_

_the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's_

_okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're_

_made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl"_

"That was beautiful." I told him as I kissed him. Kendall came back just as we finished kissing.

"Get a room." He joked.

I laughed. "How was spending time with Taylor?" I asked

"Good. Except for the fact that her dad picked a fight with me. What's new though?" He said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded. "I'm sorry Kendall. What's he going to do if you guys get married?"

Kendall shrugged. "He's going to have to accept it I guess."

"I can't even imagine those family reunions, or in-law visits." James said.

"Well, I still have to meet your parents." I told James.

"Well, I'll find a date to where you can meet them. Although, we may have to get them separate rooms if we fly them out here. They haven't exactly gotten along since the divorce..." James said.

I nodded. I knew exactly what that was like. And knowing my dad, when I introduced James to him, he wouldn't like him. It was just a hunch I had. My mom, on the other hand, she would love James. She didn't exactly approve of my last boyfriend, Chris. Ugh. Just thinking about him makes me want to hurt him. He abused me a few times after I told him no to having sex. I had a few scars from it. I never told my mom, but, she still hated Chris's guts. And I did too.

"You ok? You seem lost in thought." James said, looking at me.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said quietly, a tear slipping from my eyes.

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong." James said, sitting me down on the couch. Kendall sat down as well, he was my cousin and he deserved to know too. I'm guessing he wanted to know as well.

"Well, when I was dating my ex, Chris Heffron, he often pressured me into having sex with him, we had been dating almost a year and he thought it was right. I kept saying no, and after about the third time of me saying no, he started abusing me. He would hit me with his belt numerous times, causing open gashes and welts. He broke one of my ribs, he would punch me…" I stopped, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry...I will never treat you like that." James said, hugging me close, rubbing my back. I continued crying.

"What the hell?" Kendall exclaimed. "Where does this bastard live? I wanna kill him for what he did to you!"

I smiled because my dear cousin was so overprotective. "Kendall…" I started, sniffling. "He's not worth it. He's a douche anyway."

Kendall knelt down next to me and stroked my hair as James held me. "Well, he's still a bastard for doing that to you. You're still a virgin right?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes Kenny, I am."

"Good." Kendall said, chuckling, he looked up and saw the odd expression on James' face. I looked up and started laughing as well.

"Well, good to know you're still a virgin." James said, laughing awkwardly. I shook my head, at least they knew how to make me feel better after spilling my heart out to them.


	12. Overprotective much?

The following day James was very protective of me. He felt like any guy that looked at me wrong was Chris in his eyes. I felt better knowing that James was there to protect me, as well as Kendall, but then again I kinda felt helpless because they wouldn't let me fight my own battles.

"James.." I started as we walked.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be so overprotective. Chris is back in St. Louis. He won't harm me here." I said.

"And he won't ever harm you again without me and Kendall beating his frickin face in!" James replied to me.

I sighed. "James it's been a year since that happened. It's fine."

James shook his head. "No. No one hurts my girl."

I smiled at him calling me his girl. I didn't know I could feel this way again about someone. James and I had always had a connection, so I'm guessing that's what carried it into our relationship and it made it stronger. I hadn't talked to Kendall about what he thought after I told him other than his outburst last night.

_**With Kendall:**_

Kendall was thinking about what Lilly had told him and James last night and was fuming with anger. "Why would he do that to her? My cousin! Beat her with a belt! I..ugh!" he screamed in frustration. He grabbed his coat, stormed out of the room and left.

_**Back with James and Lilly:**_

James and I arrived at the ice cream parlor and I ordered a twist cone with sprinkles and James ordered mint chocolate chip in a cone. We sat down and he held my free hand as I ate my ice cream. We talked about what happened and I told him that it really wasn't necessary to get all worked up about something that happened in the past.

After our ice cream date, we headed back to the Palm Woods. We went up to the apartment and sat out on the couch. Logan came out and looked at us. "Have you guys seen Kendall?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Carlos and I can't find him anywhere. We asked around and no one has seen him. I even called Taylor. She said he wasn't there either." Logan replied.

I frowned and in worry, I called Aunt Emma. I knew she was out for the day, but, maybe he told her where he was going. After three rings, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Aunt Emma? It's Lilly. Have you seen Kendall?"

"I saw him when I left and that was the last time. Why? Is he ok?"

"I don't know. James and I came back and Logan asked us if we had seen him. We haven't. I think he's gone missing." I said, biting my lip.

"Missing? My baby boy! I will be home as soon as possible and we will find him!" and with that, she had hung up.

I looked at the guys and texted him._ 'Hey where r u?'_

He texted back immediately. _'On my way to Missouri.'_

I blinked. "Oh shit." I said quietly.

"What?" James asked me.

"Kendall is on his way to Missouri."

"Missouri? What for?" Logan asked.

James and I looked at each other and he knew. "He's going after Chris." He told me. I nodded.

"Who the heck is Chris?" Logan asked, confused.

"We have to go after him." I told James.

"I'll go. I don't want you getting hurt again." James said, squeezing my hand.

"No. I have to go. I have to face my demons and I can't let Kendall get hurt. He's my cousin." I said, looking at him.

James nodded. "Let's start packing then."

I nodded and got up and headed to my room. I knew this was going to be tough. I didn't want to see Chris again, but, I certainly didn't want Kendall hurt. I grabbed my sports bag from under my bed and threw in a pair or two of jeans, a few tees and camis, a couple hoodies and tennis shoes along with some toiletries. I came out of my room and met James in the living room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be. How about you?" he asked me.

"Yes. Let me write Aunt Emma a note." I said, grabbing a pen and paper and wrote:

_Aunt Emma,_

_James and I went to Missouri to go after Kendall. He only went there to …well, I don't know why exactly but it seems like he wants to fight someone who I told him about from my past. We'll bring him back safe and sound. I promise. Don't tell my mother I'm coming back. She'll get too worried. We'll be back shortly. Love you,_

_Lilly._

After that, I took a deep breath and nodded at James. With that, we left and got into the car and drove to Missouri.


	13. Meet Chris

As me and James sat in the car on the way to Missouri, my heart was pounding, I was hoping Kendall hadn't gotten to St. Louis yet. I could only imagine what Kendall would do once he found Chris. I shuddered. James looked over at me. "Something wrong babe?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I'm just scared what's going to happen to Kendall if he gets into a fight with Chris because Chris knows how to fight…" I said, looking at the scar on my arm.

"He'll be fine. I hope so at least." James sighed as we drove into my hometown, a good forty-five minutes away from St. Louis.

_**With Kendall:**_

Kendall walked the streets of St. Louis, looking for Chris's house. He had gotten his address from one of Lilly's friends. "That bastard is going to get it…" he muttered as he walked. He had his hands in his pockets, searching for 405 E. Calumet St. When he finally found it, he went up and knocked on the door.

A guy about 6'2, light skin, black hair, and blue eyes who dressed like a hipster, answered the door. "Yes?"

"Are you Chris Heffron?" Kendall asked.

"Yes…who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Lilly Winchester's cousin, Kendall."

Chris's eyes widened as Kendall threw a punch and hit him in the eye. Chris screamed in frustration, shut the door and punched Kendall in the mouth, hard, causing his lip to bleed.

Kendall threw another punch and another as he said, "Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Cousin. Again!" he caused Chris to bleed as he slammed his head into the cement.

Just then, James and Lilly showed up. "Kendall!" Lilly screamed as she got out of the car. She looked at Chris and froze.

Chris looked back and grinned evilly. "Hello Lillian…you look frickin hot. I do wish you would have let me taken your virginity."

James growled and jumped on top of Chris pinning him to the ground. "Don't you ever talk to my girl that way again!" he said, throwing a punch. Kendall kicked him and Lilly went and pulled Kendall back.

"Kendall! Stop!" she cried.

Kendall looked at her, his lip swollen and one of his eyes swollen. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"James! Let's go! Leave his dumb ass on the ground to suffer." Lilly said as they headed to the car.

_**With James, Lilly and Kendall in the car:**_

"Kendall, you are so dumb…but thank you for going after him." I said, putting ice to Kendall's eye.

"I try…and you're welcome." Kendall smiled. "Ow." He said afterwards, his lip was now drying from the blood.

I shook my head and looked at James driving, he had a few scratches, but nothing major. "I hope your mom isn't too mad at me and James for leaving." I said, continuing to tend to Kendall's eye.

"I think she'll be more pissed at me than anything. I'm guessing I worried her senseless." Kendall said, sighing.

"More than likely." I said, laughing a little bit. Aunt Emma always overreacted to the littlest things. I never would get it. We stopped at a hotel for the night and we got a room with two beds, which meant, either I shared with Kendall or my boyfriend. I chose the boyfriend.

We got into the room and I sat my bag on the bed and then sat myself down on the bed. "Looks like we're sharing a bed James." I told him.

He grinned and winked at me. I knew what obviously was going thru his mind. My God, I will never understand the guy's obsession or like for sex.

"No, James. Nothing like that while we're with Kendall." I said.

"Damn." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kendall.

"How are you feeling Kenny?" I asked him.

"Eh. Could be a whole lot better Lilly Billy." Kendall replied. I smiled. He hadn't called me 'Lilly Billy' since we were kids.

We went to bed around 10, and the next morning we got ready and piled into the car, L.A bound once again.


	14. I love yous and hanging with Taylor

On our way back to L.A, James and I held hands and Kendall was dozing off. I couldn't blame him for being tired, he was up half the night, icing his wounds. It was about noon when we finally got back, and when we got in the apartment, Aunt Emma was so relieved to see Kendall.

"Oh my gosh! My baby!" Aunt Emma exclaimed, hugging Kendall. "Oh my gosh! What happened? Lilly, do you know what happened?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Kendall went after my abusive ex, and ended up getting hurt. James and I got there before it got any worse."

Aunt Emma nodded and led Kendall to the couch, getting a bag of frozen peas for his face. I felt so bad. This was partially my fault. If I hadn't told him about Chris, he never would have gone after him. I half smiled and then went to my room. I sat on my bed and put my head and started crying. James came in not soon after. "What's wrong hun?" he asked.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't told Kendall about Chris, he wouldn't have gone after him and he wouldn't be hurt right now." I said, looking at him.

He pulled me close and stroked my hair. "I'm sure if Kendall wouldn't have, I would have." He said.

"But, then I'd feel guilty if you got hurt like he did."

James took a deep breath and lifted my chin up, gently kissing me. "Babe, I would go to the ends of the Earth for you. I wouldn't care if I got hurt, just as long as you never got hurt again."

I smiled, more tears coming from my eyes. "James, I love you." I blushed, not believing those three words just came out of my mouth. I had never even said that to Chris, let alone, James and I had been dating only about two months.

James smiled, gently tucking my hair behind my ear. "I love you too."

That night, I had no idea what had gotten into me, but, I did with James what I didn't do with Chris. I gave my virginity to him. The next morning I awoke and I saw James in my bed. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek softly as I got up and put my robe on, grabbing clothes out of my dresser to wear that day and set them on my desk.

After I got out of the shower, I saw a note on my desk from James, it read:

_Lilly,_

_Last night was fantastic. I'm sorry I'm not going to be here when you get out of the shower. BTR has rehearsal. I'll be back in a few hours. I love you._

_James._

I smiled and got dressed for the day. I put on a pair of shorts, a teal lace tank top with a white cami underneath and slipped on my flip flops. I figured since I had a few hours, I would drive the fifty minute drive to go see Taylor and hang out with her. I texted her first to make sure she was up for it and that she was home.

_Tay, u home?_

I got a reply 5 seconds later.

_Yeah, Y?_

_I'm coming over ok?_

_Yeah. See you soon _

I smiled, grabbed the keys to the car and drove to San Diego to Taylor's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door and she answered. I smiled and hugged her. "It's been awhile! How have you been?" I asked.

"Good! How about you? How is your relationship with James going?" she asked.

"Good. I told him I loved him last night." I blushed.

"Aw! And what did he say?" she asked.

"He loves me too." I smiled.

Taylor eeped and hugged me. "That's great!"

I nodded and we ended up pigging out on pizza and watching movies. I looked at the clock and looked at Taylor. I had to get back soon, I had rehearsal at five. "Tay, I gotta get going. I have rehearsal at five, and need to eat something before I go."

She nodded and we both got up. When I went to the door, she hugged me. "Come back soon."

I hugged her back and smiled. "You need to come back to the Palm Woods." I laughed.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled .

With that, I left back for the Palm Woods to get ready for rehearsal.


	15. What? A tour! Sick! Oh no!

Rehearsal that day was tough. Gustavo kept bitching at me for things I wasn't doing right and asking what was wrong with me. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers thru my hair. "I'm sorry Gustavo. It's been a few rough days."

"Well, put that behind you and make some music! I have plans for your tour coming up!" Gustavo barked at me.

I blinked. A tour? How come I wasn't informed of this earlier? "Tour?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes a tour! Your popularity is growing! We need to get you out there Get you more fans! Your tour is less than a month away and we need to have you ready." Gustavo said.

I sighed and nodded as we then continued to rehearse and record. After rehearsal, I was dead tired. I came back to the Palm Woods and to the apartment and pretty much collapsed on the couch.

"How was rehearsal?" Aunt Emma asked me.

"Tough. Gustavo just told me I'm going on tour in less than a month." I replied, with that, the boys peeked their heads out.

"Tour?" James asked.

"Yes. He didn't tell me before and I have no idea why."

"When do you leave?" Kendall asked.

"Less than a month." I replied.

"Shall we give her what we learned before we went on tour?" Carlos asked.

"I think we should." Logan replied to him.

"Oh God, is it going to be tough?" I asked, not lifting my head from the pillow.

"Nah, shouldn't be too hard for you." Kendall said.

"well, I don't know about that. We had a tough time." James said, and Logan slapped him upside the head.

"You aren't supposed to tell her that." Logan told him.

I laughed. The guys always knew how to make me laugh. Even if I didn't want to.

James came and sat by me, lifting my head and then setting it on his lap. "I don't know how I will stand being away for you for however you're gone for my love."

I smiled. "We can Skype, text, anything."

James smiled. "I like that idea." He kissed my forehead.

"Get a room." Carlos, Kendall, and Logan said at the same time.

James and I laughed and I flipped them off. "Take that!" I said.

I rose an eyebrow when saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos smiled evilly. They ended up dog piling on me and tickling me. "Noooo!" I screamed and laughed as they tickled me. My friendship with the guys had gotten stronger since we all started living together. I was glad I came out here. It was fun. Except I had no idea that being a rising star was so difficult.

The next morning I woke up sick. I had a fever and an upset stomach. "Damnit." I muttered. I couldn't go anywhere. Aunt Emma wouldn't let me. She told me I had to rest up if I wanted to feel better. Of course she was right, but, I couldn't go to rehearsals then. Aunt Emma called Gustavo and pretty much bitched at him saying I was too sick to sing, and honestly, I really couldn't talk. It freakin sucked.

I was tended to all day. Aunt Emma made me soup and brought me magazines. She thought the flu had come over me. I just thought it was because Gustavo had been over working me lately. Eh, it could have been either or.

I slept most of the day. Having only a few times people check up on me. I didn't allow James to come into the room cause I didn't want to get him sick. I texted him pretty much the entire time I was sick. It only lasted a few days, but I really had no clue about what was to come…


	16. Tour and A Shocking Discovery

The next few weeks were hectic as I got ready for tour. We were going to twenty different cities in four states. I wasn't ready, well, Gustavo said I was, and I just trusted he knew what was best. I was really nervous going out on the road with just the band mates and tour people. I'm seventeen for Pete's sake. Before I got on the tour bus, I hugged and kissed James goodbye. "I will see you in a few weeks." I told him.

"I will miss you baby." James said, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and boarded the bus. I bit my lip as I looked at James and the guys thru the window of the bus. I fought back the tears. I was sad to be leaving them for about 5 weeks. I'd be gone almost a month. It seemed so foreign. Our first stop was in San Diego. I had told Taylor a few days after I was told and she told me she bought herself and Kendall tickets. I was so glad to hear that she was coming. She had pretty much become my best friend since I had been living in L.A.

It was about 6 PM when we reached San Diego (with stops of course) I had already eaten and I had to go get ready for sound check when we got there. I sang a few lines from songs and then headed back to my dressing room. Freight Train, who pretty much was the biggest man I have ever seen, was my body guard. When I was getting ready for the concert, I picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a cream colored tank with sequins on the ends. The hair and makeup people did something to make my facial features pop. My hair was put into a curly side bun.

At 8 PM, was pretty much excited and nervous as one could be, I could hear the people talking and cheering my name. I smiled and went on stage about 5 minutes later. The thrill of the cheers and screams made me so happy. I sang songs off my CD and the crowd loved it. I was sad I wasn't touring with Big Time Rush so we could sing our duet, but, it didn't happen. Well, Griffin wouldn't allow it. Don't really know why.

A few weeks into the tour, I had gotten really nauseous about ten in the morning, every morning. Eva, one of my backup vocalists asked if everything was alright.

"Honestly Eva, I have no clue." I said, looking at the ceiling in my little room on our tour bus.

"Did you eat anything bad?" she asked. Eva had become another one of my best friends. She was so gorgeous too. She had curly black hair, and piercing blue eyes and a fair complexion. Her boyfriend, Derek, was lucky to have her.

"I don't think so."

"Have you gotten your period yet?" Eva asked. I had told her the whole thing that happened with me and James about a month ago.

I blinked. "What?"

Eva sighed. "Lil, have you gotten your monthly since you and James had sex?"

I blinked and looked at the calendar I kept next to my bed. I gasped. I was supposed to get my period two weeks ago. "Shit…" I muttered.

"Lil…did you and James…use protection?" Eva asked. I knew it was just as awkward for her as it was for me. I thought back to that night and blinked.

"Oh no…" I muttered.

"Lilly…the next down we stop at I will get you a test and we will then go see a doctor because we have a day off." Eva said, holding my hand.

That night I had a Skype date with James. "Hey baby." I said, seeing his face, trying to force a smile.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked. I was happy he actually could tell something was wrong. He knew me all too well now.

"James…" I started, tears started to form in my eyes.

"Yes..?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I think I'm p..p…pregnant." I said, my voice shaky.

"What? How?" James asked all panicky.

"When we had sex the first time…we didn't use protection…we were too caught up in the moment…remember?"

James facepalmed. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I was dumb. Extremely."

I started crying. "What are we going to do if I am?"

James took a deep breath. "Babe, don't cry, first of all. Secondly, we'll take care of it."

"Take care of it?" I asked, I had a feeling he was talking about abortion.

"Yeah. We can't keep it. We are just seventeen, and we both have musical careers going for us right now." He replied.

I gasped. "James! It's your own child! I will not abort a baby." I said.

"Lilly…we don't have enough money to raise a baby. Let alone, all the money we've been making is going towards an apartment for us to live in."

"James. We're keeping it if I am. My mom had me at seventeen and made it just fine. We can too. Please don't leave me alone in this."

He sighed and ran his fingers thru his hair. He was crying as well. I knew how bad he wanted to be a big pop star and now that he finally got it in reach, one mistake that we both and now it all was destroyed. "Alright. If you think we can." He said.

"I know we can. I love you James Diamond."

"I love you too Lillian Winchester."

I smiled and blew him a kiss and we ended our Skype date. I was glad that I could count on James if I really was pregnant.

The next morning, Eva and I went into Wal-Mart and bought me a pregnancy test, and also set up an appointment to see the doctor. We went back to the hotel we were staying at in Louisville, Kentucky, and I took the stupid test. I waited the amount of time it said on the box, and then when it was finally time to look at the test, I bit my lip, seeing a little plus sign in the window of the test. I broke down crying.

Eva came and hugged me close. "Shhh. Shh. It's ok. We still have the doctor's test in an hour. That's a sure way of knowing if you are or not." I nodded.

When we went to the doctor's, they did the tests they needed to do to find out if I was pregnant or not. The doctor said it would take about forty-five minutes to find out, so Eva and I chatted as we waited for the results. When the doctor finally came back, he looked at me and said, "Congratulations! You're having a baby." I fainted.


	17. We'll Make It Through This

"Lilly? Lilly?" I heard Eva's voice as I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The doctor told you that you're pregnant." Eva replied to my question.

I groaned. "Great. Can I have my phone?" I asked Eva.

"Yes."

I texted James and told him that I was pregnant. It was doctor confirmed. He called me.

"_Babe, I'm sorry this is happening to us, it's all my fault." _ James said.

"No. We can make it thru this together. This baby is a piece of both of us, and even though we may have to put our careers on hold, maybe we can start up a family band when they kid grows up." I laughed, trying to make a joke.

He laughed. _"Sounds like a plan my love."_

I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. "The doctor told me I'm about six weeks along."

James smiled. _"I wish I could be there with you. I'm sorry about what I said last night."_

I half-smiled. "I wish you could be here too. And don't worry about it, we talked it out."

I heard James sniffle from the other end of the line. "You okay hun?" I asked him.

"_Yeah, I just can't believe this is happening to us."_

"I know. Me either, but we'll make it thru." I said to him.

"_Let's hope so."_

"We will. With our love, and the hopeful support of everyone." I said.

"_I believe you. Babe, I have to go. Rehearsals. I love you."_

"I love you too." I said, hanging up.

I looked at Eva. "Alright, let's go."

She nodded. "It's a good thing we only have one more concert venue before we head home."

I nodded and we left the doctor's office with my prenatal vitamins the doctor gave me. We headed back to the tour bus and we headed to none other than my hometown, Garden City, Missouri. My mom had bought a ticket in advance and a VIP pass to come backstage.

After my concert that night, my mom came backstage and hugged me. "Lilly!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom.." I said, bawling.

"Oh baby, that concert was fantastic! I'm so proud of you."

I blinked, hearing those words crushed my heart after my discovery today. "Mom, you won't be so proud after what I have to say."

"Why? What happened? You're not pregnant are you?" she asked.

I nodded. "I am. I'm six weeks…"

"Oh Lillian." She hugged me and stroked my hair. "Does James know? What decision did you come to?"

"I told him, and we came to the decision we're keeping the baby." I told my mom.

"Alright. I'm behind you 100 %. I'm just sad you made the decision I did when I was your age. But, if I didn't keep that decision, I wouldn't have had you, and I can't imagine my life without my lovely, successful daughter, who I know will be a good mother." She told me.

I had tears in my eyes. "Oh Mom." I hugged her tightly as I cried.

"Shh my child. Shhh." My mom rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "Now, you should get going, you have a long drive back."

I nodded. "I'll miss you mommy."

"I'll miss you too baby." She said, hugging me one last time as I headed back to my tour bus to head back to my second home in L.A.

When we finally got back to L.A, and I got back to the Palm Woods, it was about 11 Am. When I got off the bus, James was the first to greet me. He hugged me tightly and spun me around, kissing me hard and long. "I'm so glad you're back." He muttered against my lips.

"Me too." I smiled, grabbing his hand and putting it on my stomach. "you cant feel it move yet, but, it's our child." I told him, smiling.

James looked in my eyes and smiled. "Our child…" he whispered.

I nodded. "Just wait until it's actually here."

James chuckled. "well, we got about 8 months left until then."

I laughed and nodded. "Yes. So be prepared for mood swings, me gaining weight, food cravings and then the lovliness of me yelling at you in the delivery room."

"Can't wait." James said sarcastically.

I laughed and smiled, kissing him. "This is going to be a long eight months."

James smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "but it'll be worth it."

"Yes, it will." I smiled.


	18. And Unto Us A Child Is Born

As the ninth month of pregnancy was ending, I was sick and tired of being pregnant. My dad, when I told him I was pregnant, wasn't too happy. He told me I was a no good rotten skank like my mother. I was four months pregnant and I was bawling my eyes out. My mother was not happy and James was furious. Aunt Emma was actually very supportive of us and our decision to keep the baby. She even helped us set up a nursery in me and Katie's room. Well, Katie moved into a spare room that was used for guests. So, now it was my room with the nursery in it.

When the baby started moving, I was about five months pregnant, I was so excited to feel the baby move, and one day, I had James put his hand on my stomach and when he felt the baby move, his eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh…that's amazing." He whispered. I nodded and smiled. Also during that month, Kendall bought Taylor a promise ring. It was the most gorgeous ring, well, promise ring I have ever seen.

One night I was about 3 weeks into my ninth month, and I was sleeping, when a sharp pain got me in my lower back. I moaned and sat up. I figured it was just some muscle cramp, until another sharp pain came 5 minutes later. "Ow." I muttered.

I got up and knocked on James' bedroom door. "James…" I moaned in pain.

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He was in his boxers and a white tank top. "Yes?"

"I think I'm having contractions." I said, biting my lip.

He blinked several times. "Oh shit…really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah and they're really close together. We need to go to the hospital. Get Aunt Emma to drive us." I said. "But, put on some pants first."

James nodded and threw on a pair of sweatpants, then went to knock on Aunt Emma's door. "Mama Knight?" he called out.

I hunched over in pain, grabbing my stomach. "Ow.."

Aunt Emma opened her door. "Yes James?"

"Lilly is having contractions." He said all panic like.

"Oh boy." Aunt Emma came over by me. "Lilly, sweetie, you gotta stand up for me." I stood up. "James! Grab my keys."

James grabbed her keys and then my bag that was already packed for the hospital. When he gave Aunt Emma her keys, we took the elevator and then went to the van. I sat in the backseat with James, taking deep breaths. "It hurts…" I moaned in pain.

"We'll be to the hospital soon." Aunt Emma assured me.

I nodded and I almost sighed in relief, seeing the hospital. "Thank God." I muttered.

Aunt Emma parked the car right in front and helped me, along with James, walk into the hospital entrance. "We need a doctor." Aunt Emma said when we got in there.

A nurse came over and asked, "What's going on?"

"She's going into labor! Can't you see that?" James asked. I knew he was just about as scared as I was. Possibly even more frightened.

The nurse looked at James. "Sir, calm down. Are you the father?"

James nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, let's get her to a wheelchair." The nurse said as another nurse brought a wheelchair for me, as I took some more deep breaths.

"Are you her mother?" she asked Aunt Emma.

"No, I'm her guardian though." Aunt Emma replied.

"Ok, can you fill out this paperwork quickly?" the nurse asked her.

"Yes, I can." Aunt Emma filled out the paper work as they took me to a labor and delivery room.

As I sat in the bed, in those yucky hospital gowns, I was crying. I was only 5 cm dilated and I couldn't get the epidural yet to help my pain. "It hurts." I said through my tears.

"I know sweetie, it'll be over soon enough." Aunt Emma said, patting my hand.

James was sitting in a chair near my bed, running his fingers thru his hair. "I can't believe this is finally happening."

I nodded. "I know." I winced as another contraction hit, I took a few deep breaths as it passed.

A little while later, the doctor told me I was ready to push. About 10 minutes later, a total of 4 hours and ten minutes later, I heard, "It's a girl." I cried and smiled and looked at James, who was crying as well. The doctors cleaned her up and then gave her to me.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, softly stroking her cheek.

"Like her mother." James said, kissing me gently.

"What are you going to name her?" Aunt Emma asked us.

I smiled, looking at James. We had a name picked out already if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy. "Her name is Caitlyn Jamie Diamond." I replied.

"What a beautiful name." Aunt Emma said.

I nodded as I held Caitlyn in my arms. She had my nose, James' facial structure, and she had a small wisp of brown hair like her father's. When she opened her eyes, they were hazel, just like mine. "She's just so beautiful." I said as she squirmed in my arms. "Daddy, want to hold your daughter?" I asked James. He nodded and I gently handed her over to him.

He smiled softly down at Caitlyn and said, "Hi Caitlyn, I'm your daddy." He said, tears coming from his eyes as he held her.

I leaned back in the bed, relaxing. I was so tired. I told Aunt Emma I didn't want any visitors until tomorrow. The nurse came in a little while later, and took Caitlyn to the newborns nursery. I couldn't believe it. I now had a beautiful baby girl with the man I loved dearly. James came over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, next to me, grabbed my hand and said, "she's so perfect Lilly, I love her so much. As much as I love you."

"I have a feeling she's going to have you wrapped around her finger." I said.

James chuckled. "Probably. But, I have a serious question for you."

I blinked, and my heart started racing.

"Yes?" I asked.

James cleared his throat, got on one knee, and grabbed my hand, and with his free hand, pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Lillian Joelle Winchester, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

I gasped as he presented the ring. It was a simple silver band with a teardrop cut diamond wrapped in small silver bands. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" he grinned and slipped the ring on my finger, kissing me.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world." James said, smiling.

Now, I really couldn't believe it. I was now engaged and had a beautiful daughter. My life had been full of ups and downs the past year and I couldn't be happier with the way my life was going.


	19. Sleepless Nights in the Palm Woods

The nights following coming home from the hospital with Caitlyn were exhausting. I honestly think I got no sleep. The first night Caitlyn slept the whole night through. After that, I don't think I got much sleep. Or did anyone else. Aunt Emma helped me take care of Caitlyn, which I was so thankful for. She took care of Caitlyn during the day while I napped and worked on my school work.

A few weeks later, things finally settled down with Caitlyn. She was sleeping most of the night now. One Friday night, James, myself and Caitlyn had a Skype date with my mom. We still had to tell her about the engagement. I smiled when I saw my mom on the screen. "Hi mom!" I said happily.

"Hello sweetheart. Oooh look at my little granddaughter Caitlyn." My mom smiled, and I grabbed Caitlyn's hand and waved to her.

James smiled at my mom. "Hello Mama Winchester."

"Hello James darling. How's life being parents?"

"It's challenging. Aunt Emma helps during the day so I can sleep and do homework." I replied to her.

"That's good.''

Caitlyn started fussing and I figured she was hungry. "Excuse me mom, gotta feed Caitlyn."

My mom nodded and started talking to James as I went over to the rocking chair, and undid my shirt and bra to feed her. She started feeding right away. I smiled as my mom and James talked, I rocked back and forth in the chair, smiling down at my daughter. Her eyes were much more hazel than mine are, and her light brown hair got thicker.

Caitlyn fell asleep and I changed her into her little Pooh onesie and put her to bed. I fixed my shirt and came back over to Skype with my mom. "Caitlyn fell asleep." I said, smiling at my mom.

"Aww. Well, James said you guys have news for me." My mom said, raising one delicate eyebrow.

I nodded and showed her my ring. "Mom, I'm engaged!"

My mom eeped and smiled. "Oh congratulations! I'm so happy! Have you guys picked a date yet?"

"Yup." I smiled.

"When?"

"June 15th." We said together.

"Oh in six months, that's good!" my mom smiled. "I will have to fly out there few weeks beforehand."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. I will need my mom."

"Do you want dad out there?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Hell no. after he called me a no good rotten skank? No. he can go screw himself."

My mom laughed and nodded. "Alright. I have to go sweetie, I love you all."

"Love you too." James and I said together.

"Give Caitlyn my love." My mom said.

"Will do." I said, ending the Skype call. I heard Caitlyn whining and I went and picked her up. "Shh my love. Shh." She continued to cry and I looked at the frame Kendall, Katie and Aunt Emma made. It had a picture of Caitlyn that day after she was born, and the frame was a lavender color with glitter and butterflies and it said, 'Caitlyn Jamie Diamond, Born: December 30th 2011.'

I swayed as I held Caitlyn in my arms, and James and I sang to her a lullaby we both wrote and it helped her fall back asleep right away after we started singing. I gently put her back in the crib as I crawled into my bed. James came and cuddled next to me. "You are a great mom." He said, kissing me.

I giggled and smiled. "You're a great dad too. What did you and my mom all talk about?"

"She asked how I was doing with the band since becoming a dad. I told her that I go to rehearsals and recordings, but I won't go on tour since I have a daughter and a beautiful fiancée to take care of."

I smiled and kissed him. "Aww. I told my mom and Gustavo that my musical career is on hold now that I have my daughter."

That night we fell asleep together and got some well needed rest as Caitlyn slept through the night. I dreamt of our lives to start together.


	20. Taylor Visits and Exciting News

The following weeks were a bit calmer, but, not by much. We had Caitlyn baptized. (I'm religious, but not very, I was raised Lutheran) I took a break from my school work since I didn't get to over Christmas break because of Caitlyn's birth. Taylor came down, and I was so excited because I hadn't seen her since before I went on tour.

When she came into the apartment I squealed in happiness. "Taylor!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hi Lilly!" she said happily as we hugged.

"I missed you." I said

"Missed you too. Now, where is my lovely goddaughter?"

I laughed. "Her daddy is with her in the nursery."

I led Taylor to the nursery as I saw James playing peek-a-boo with Caitlyn. She was giggling and smiling as her daddy played with her. I smiled. "Hey sweetheart." I said to James. He looked up and smiled at me, picking Caitlyn up.

"Hello darling." James said kissing me gently as he handed me Caitlyn.

"Hello my baby girl." I said, kissing her head. She was a little past a month old now and the doctor was surprised she was giggling because not many one month old babies can do that. She cooed at me and I said to her, "This is Aunty Taylor, she is your godmother." I gently handed her over to Taylor as James pulled me close.

"Oh, she is so gorgeous guys. She looks like a mixture of both of you, has a little more of James' features." Taylor said to us.

"We know." I said laughing.

"Hey now, having my looks is not a bad thing." James said, grinning and shrugging.

I playfully hit him. "Then she'll be a hit with all the guys when she's older." I teased.

"Oh hell no. Those boys even come near my little girl I will hurt them." James said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Good to know you're overprotective now and will be then."

James smiled. "Well, of course, she's my baby girl."

"She's our baby girl." I corrected him. I heard Caitlyn fussing and looked over at Taylor and took Caitlyn back. "Smells like you need a change Caitie bear." She fussed and I took her over to the changing table.

"So, how is life being a parent? " Taylor asked.

"Exhausting. A little better now that she sleeps through the night but there is still the work of feeding, changing, bathing, everything." I said as I changed Caitlyn.

"How's balancing being a dad and doing Big Time Rush, James? Kendall told me you are sluggish at rehearsals."

"Yeah. It's worth it being there for my daughter." James smiled as I finished changing Caitlyn.

"I bet." Taylor said as she smiled. "Done anything for the wedding yet?" she asked.

"No. it's still six months away, but, yeah, we gotta get planning." I sighed and put Caitlyn in her play swing.

I sat on my bed and looked at my daughter who was playing happily. "The only thing I know is that my mom is coming up a few weeks early."

Taylor nodded and we both looked at James as his phone rang. "Hello? We did? Awesome! Great! Thank you." He said, hanging up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We got that apartment we looked at a few weeks ago!" James said happily.

"Really? Oh my gosh! That's fantastic!" I said hugging him and kissing him quickly.

"You guys are moving out of the Palm Woods?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, we don't have enough room here for all our stuff and now Caitlyn's stuff." I replied.

"Where is this apartment?"

"It's up a few streets. The rent is in our price range and it's in a safe part of the neighborhood." I said, looking at Taylor. She nodded.

"You can come and visit anytime." James said, looking at her.

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Ok, sounds like a plan. When do you get to move in?"

"As early as Friday." James replied.

"in two days?" Taylor asked. "Will you be able to get all your stuff packed by then?"

"I'm sure we can." I replied, then looked at James. "Now, the tough part of this will be telling Aunt Emma that we're moving out…" I said a little sad.

"I'm sure she'll understand hun." James said, hugging me.

I nodded and looked at Taylor. "Taylor, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my maid of honor for our wedding?" I smiled.

She nodded and grinned. "Yes!" she hugged me.

"Good, cause my best friend from back home wont be able to be here to take care of all the duties that you can." I told her. Selena, who was my best friend from Garden City, wasn't too good with travelling. She got homesick way too fast.

Taylor nodded and smiled, and looked at the clock. "I have to get going, Kendall and I have at date at 7, and I need to get ready." She giggled, and gave me and James both hugs while giving Caitlyn a kiss on the forehead.

After Taylor left, James and I prepared to tell Aunt Emma that we were moving out.


	21. Moving Away From Home

The next day, James and I prepared ourselves to tell Aunt Emma that we were moving out of the Palm Woods. We had sat everyone in the living room. We decided to tell everyone while Caitlyn was napping. "Aunt Emma, Kendall, everyone…" We started as I held James' hand.

"Yes?" Aunt Emma asked.

"We got an apartment up town a little ways and we're moving out this weekend..." James said, squeezing my hand.

"You're moving out?" Kendall and the guys exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes. We figured it'd be safer to raise Caitlyn there. And there isn't enough room here for us to raise her."

Aunt Emma sniffled. "I can't believe you're going to be moving away…I suppose you both are eighteen now."

"At least I get my room back now. Finally!" Katie said as Aunt Emma gave her a stern look.

We nodded. "We'll visit and you guys can come visit too. We will need help moving in though." I looked at the guys.

"You want us to help carry heavy stuff?" Carlos asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, let's do it. We'll be helping our family" Kendall said.

Logan and Carlos nodded.

James and I smiled and after breaking the news to everyone, we started to pack. I looked over at Caitlyn, who, was still napping. "She's so cute while she's sleeping." James stated as he wrapped his arms around me.

I nodded. "Yes, and she continues to get cuter by the day." I smiled.

"So true. Are we waiting to pack some of her things later tonite or tomorrow morning?" He asked me.

"Yes. We move out tomorrow and her bedding and tables we'll have the guys pack tomorrow." I replied.

James nodded and gently kissed my neck and I giggled. "James…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Not tonight…we don't need another baby so soon." I said.

James chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking for sex, just a nice, long makeout session."

I laughed and turned around, kissing him. "Mm. Well, I can possibly grant you that wish, but, I'm not entirely sure. What do I get out of this?" I teased.

"Hmm. Whatever you wish."

"A wedding on the beach, white lilies and for you never to leave me or our daughter and to please me and love me at all times."

"I'm sure I can do that." James smiled at me as I kissed him.

"Good." I muttered against his lips. We had a decent make out until Caitlyn woke up hungry and needing to be changed. I changed Caitlyn and fed her and we ended up playing with her the rest of the afternoon.

The rest of the night was filled with packing and taking some furniture apart to fit in the moving truck. James and I decided we'd take my bed and just share it since we'd be living together anyway. That night we slept on the couches and Caitlyn in her foldable playpen.

The next morning, all of us loaded up the stuff into the moving truck. Aunt Emma was watching Caitlyn as we put stuff in the truck. I was so glad I got my figure back after having Caitlyn.

That night, after we drove to the new apartment and unloaded the furniture with the help of the guys, we set up our bed, and Caitlyn's crib. It was a tiring day, so I was glad when James and I settled down in the bed after putting Caitlyn down.

"Our own place.." I said in amazement.

"It's amazing isn't it?" James asked.

"It is. It's going to be weird not being at the Palm Woods."

"Yes, but, we can always go and see everyone there." James told me.

I nodded. "and it will be great to do so."

James smiled and kissed me. "Yes. As are you."

"I'm what?"

"Great to do so." James smirked.

"Oh?" I asked, teasing.

"Yes."

He went in for a kiss and I rejected him. Seeing the pouty look on his face made me laugh harder than I ever had in awhile.

"What ya do that for?" he asked.

"because, I'm tired." I smiled.

"Damn." He pouted. I rolled my eyes and kissed him quickly as we settled in to go to sleep in our new apartment.


	22. Unpacking and Family Time

The next day James and I were busy unpacking, we had Kendall come and babysit Caitlyn while the both of us unpacked the boxes and everything. At lunch, I fed Caitlyn and made PB & J sandwiches for the three of us older ones. "How much you guys got left to unpack?" Kendall asked.

"A few more boxes of just smaller items. We got the big furniture put together and set up, and we're thankful that the fridge, stove and washer and dryer were included." I said, bouncing Caitlyn on my knee.

"That's good. The setup is looking nice." Kendall said as he reached out to grab Caitlyn. We had chosen Kendall to be her godfather, since he and James were close friends, and he was my cousin. Kendall smiled as I handed Caitlyn to him. "Hey pretty girl." He cooed to her. I knew then that if him and Taylor ever got married and had kids, he'd be a very good father.

I saw Caitlyn smile up at him and I smiled, holding James' hand. "Kendall, you're going to be a great father someday."

"Just not any day soon." James told him.

"Yes, not any day soon." I smiled and leaned my head on James' shoulder.

"Oh trust me, it won't be any time soon. Taylor and I haven't had sex yet." Kendall told us.

"Ack. It's weird to hear you say that word Kendall." I said to him.

He smirked. "Sex."

"Stop that!"

"S…e…x." he teased.

"Stop!" I said laughing as he broke into laughter as well.

James rolled his eyes. "You two are crazy."

"Hey, if cousins can't be crazy together, then you just can't be crazy." I said.

"Well said Lilly Billy." Kendall said.

"Right on Kenny." I teased.

James chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I smiled and looked at Caitlyn, who was looking up at Kendall, who was making faces at her, that as far as I could tell, amused her.

"We should finish unpacking." James told me.

I nodded. "Yes, we should. Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"Continue watching Caitlyn?"

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her forehead and she squirmed little bit.

I half-smiled and went to finish unpacking with James. Once we finished unpacking, I was so tired as I put away the silverware.

"Finally." I said when we finished.

"Our apartment is in order." James said, pulling me close and kissing the top of my head.

"Thank God. Now we can look more to planning the wedding."

James nodded. "We need to go grocery shopping too."

"I'll make a grocery run in an hour." I said.

"Ok. Going to take a nap?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm pooped. You can hang out with Kendall and watch Caitlyn. Please."

"Anything for you. Go take a nap." He kissed me and I headed off to the bedroom.

James went back to the living room, and saw Kendall. "Hey man."

"Hey. Where's Lilly?"

"Napping. She's so tired lately. She stays up so late with Caitlyn because she often naps during the day so Lilly and I can get work done so it's harder to get her to sleep at night."

Kendall nodded. "Hmm. Poor Lil."

"Yeah, she's so excited about the wedding though."

"Are you?" Kendall asked.

"I am, I just can't believe how much my life has changed in almost a year. I saw Lilly after the longest time, we started dating, and now I have a daughter and am getting married. I'm only eighteen."

"Hey man, you're happy, that's all that matters."

"I am. Extremely. I wouldn't trade Lilly or Caitlyn for the world." James said as Kendall handed him Caitlyn. He smiled down at her. "Hey Caitie bug." He cooed to her as she snuggled in his arms and yawned.

"You look so happy and at peace." Kendall said.

"I am happy." James said, lifting his arms to kiss Caitlyn on the forehead.

"That is always a good thing."

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best man?" James asked.

"I would be honored."

James smiled and high-fived Kendall. "Thanks man."

"Anytime."

When I woke up, I walked into the living room, seeing Kendall and James singing to Caitlyn. I smiled softly and leaned against the doorframe. I don't think I could get any happier.


	23. Settling In and an Interview

The first couple weeks being in the apartment was weird because I hadn't been used to having my own place. I was so lucky to have James there with me. I don't know how I really would make it without James. We really were perfect for each other. Even other people saw it and one day, we went out for a walk with Caitlyn in her stroller and people complimented on our family cuteness.

"Is that your baby?" a woman asked us as we walked.

"Yes." I replied.

"She's so adorable."

"Oh thank you."

"You two should be proud. She'll be a heartbreaker when she gets older."

I smiled and James cleared his throat.

The woman chuckled and continued walking. I looked at James and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked.

The following day, I sat looking for jobs. I needed money and at the moment in time only James doing Big Time Rush as a 'job' wasn't enough to pay rent and buy groceries. I sighed, and looked at the classified ads. There was a job opening at Forever 21 in the mall up the street and I applied. I knew however, that if I got the job, I'd have to put Caitlyn in day care, or have Aunt Emma watch her. Which, was way cheaper.

"James?" I asked as I sat in my bathrobe that night after we put Caitlyn to bed.

"Yes Lilly?" he called out from our bathroom.

"What would you think if I got a job?"

He peeked his head out, with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "What?"

"A job. We don't have enough money with you just doing Big Time Rush as a career."

James sighed and took his toothbrush out of his mouth. "And what about Caitlyn? What would we do about her if you got a job?"

"Well, on your days off from rehearsals, you can watch her, and when you don't, Aunt Emma could watch her."

James went to rinse his mouth out and then came back, coming to sit on the bed. He was only in his boxers and a black tank top. "I know we need more money, because we'll need money for the wedding, but, I do think it will be smart for you to get a job, I just don't want to have to put Caitlyn on Mama Knight all the time."

I stroked his cheek. "Aunt Emma loves Caitlyn. And like I said, on your days off, you can be with Caitie."

He nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Ok, then go for it love. I'm behind you one hundred percent."

I smiled, kissing him. "Thank you honey."

He smiled, running his hand along my neck. "You are welcome. You know, I can't wait to be married to you and watch our little girl grow up and maybe having some more lil ones."

I giggled. "Not right away, but, I can't wait to become Mrs. James Diamond." I said, kissing him.

"Good. I can't wait either." He replied, and soon after that, we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and James was still sleeping. I got out of bed and saw that I had a missed call from an unknown number. I saw that I had a voicemail and listened to it. The voicemail was about job interview at Forever 21. I grinned and called them back, setting up an interview at 3 that afternoon.

I went into Caitlyn's room and saw she was squirming in her crib. "Oh honey, I'm sorry I wasn't in here earlier! Mommy had some important people to call back." I picked her up and changed her, fed her, and dressed her for the day. I was cooking breakfast for myself and James when I heard a grumbling coming from the doorway, I turned and saw James.

"Morning James." I said, cooking the eggs.

"Morning babe." He mumbled, sitting down at the table as Caitlyn cooed at James. He turned, and smiled at her. "Morning baby girl."

James wasn't much of a morning person and he wasn't himself til he showered and put gel in his hair. I rolled my eyes at the thought. "How many eggs do you want?" I asked him as he picked Caitlyn out of her playpen.

"Um, two please." He said, kissing Caitlyn's cheeks as she cooed and laughed. "You are just an angel, yes you are!" he cooed at her.

I giggled to myself and shook my head as I made James' eggs. "I have something to tell you." I said, hoping it didn't sound like bad news.

"Yes?"

"I got a job interview at Forever 21 today at 3!" I smiled.

James grinned and got up, balancing Caitlyn on his hip as he kissed me. "That's great baby!"

I nodded and smiled as I put his finished eggs on the plate and took it over to the table. I had already eaten, so James gave Caitlyn to me. "Hello sweetie." I cooed to her. She smiled and tugged at my hair. "Oww. Honey. No." she started crying as I unwrapped her hand from my hair. I sighed and tried to rock her to calm her down.

"Here, give her to me." James said as I handed her to him. She stopped crying as soon as she was in his arms.

"I feel so bad." I said, sitting on the counter after James put her in her play swing.

"Don't feel bad. No child likes being told no." James hugged me.

"I know, but I felt so helpless when I tried calming her down and she continued crying."

James sighed and kissed my cheek. "It's all part of being a parent."

I nodded. "But, it's harder as a teenager."

James nodded and hugged me closer. "I know. No one prepares us for this."

I looked at the clock and realized James and I had been talking for 2 hours. It was now 2:00. "Oh my gosh, I gotta get in the shower and get ready!" I exclaimed, jumping from the counter and going to the bathroom to shower.

After my shower, I stood, looking in my closet for something to wear. After standing there for about fifteen minutes, I settled on a navy pencil skirt, a white ruffle dress shirt, and a pair of black heels. I left after doing my hair and makeup.

After my interview, I was happy as a clam. They told me I had gotten the job and that I started the following Monday. Now that I had a job, I would have money for the wedding and for everything else. My life was finally getting on track. I just couldn't wait til June.


	24. Mama Winchester comes to Visit

When I started to work, it was tough. The money and hours were good. I put half of my paychecks towards the wedding and half towards rent and other necessities.

**~Time Skip (A few weeks before the wedding)~**

It was a few weeks before the wedding and it seemed that every week James and I were getting more and more nervous. I was more so though. It was so amazing to watch Caitlyn grow up. She started talking, but, it wasn't full sentences, just small words. About a month ago she said 'dada' and 'mama' and James and I were so proud.

I was in the bedroom, looking through my closet to find an outfit to go pick my mom up from the airport. I had Caitlyn on my hip and looked at her. Her brown hair had darkened a little bit and it was amazing on how much she looked like James. "What should mama wear Caitlyn?" I asked her. I planned on wearing jeans, which I already had on, so I was in jeans and my bra.

"I think you should just wear that." James teased, leaning against the door frame.

"Dada!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

I laughed and saw Caitlyn reaching her hands out for James. "Here ya go." I handed her to James and she buried her head in his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Hello Caitlyn." James said, wrapping his arms around her.

"By the way, I'm not going to go pick up my mother in my jeans and bra." I teased him.

"Damn."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, pulling out a white sparkle cami and a light blue long sleeve shirt I bought from work. "What do you think?" I asked James.

"Lookin good." James winked at me.

I laughed and Caitlyn clapped her hands. "Mama!" she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek and then kissed James. "Let's go pick up grandma." I told Caitlyn. She clapped.

We drove to the airport and I couldn't be more excited to see my mom. I hadn't seen her since I first told her I was pregnant with Caitlyn.

"Excited to see your mom again?" James asked, holding my hand on the way to the airport.

"I am." I nodded and grinned widely as we pulled into the parking lot of the airport. I took Caitlyn out of her carseat. "Let's go meet grandma."

We stood in there, waiting for her and James held a sign that said 'Mama Winchester' I was impatiently waiting, and then I saw a woman walking towards us, and grinned as she got closer, realizing it was my mom. "Mom!" I exclaimed, running toward her, but carefully since I had Caitlyn with me. James was slowly poking behind.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly." My mom hugged me, one armed, and looked at Caitlyn. "Oh, she is the spitting image of you James."

James chuckled and kissed my mom's cheek. "We know. She has Lilly's beautiful eyes and button nose though."

"Can I hold her?" my mom asked.

I nodded and handed Caitlyn to my mom. "Hello beautiful Caitlyn. I'm your grandma." She kissed Caitlyn's cheek and I grabbed my mom's luggage as we headed back to the car. "Has your mom met Caitlyn yet James?"

James shook his head. "No, she's coming, in a week. She's only seen Caitlyn through Skype like you have."

My mom nodded and kissed Caitlyn's cheek yet again. "God, she's so beautiful you two." She smiled and nuzzled Caitlyn.

I smiled and we got back to the car and we headed back to the apartment. When we got home, I grabbed Caitlyn out of her carseat and James grabbed my mom's stuff and we headed inside. When we got inside, I gave my mom a tour of the apartment and showed her the spare room where she'd be staying, but, when James' mom came, they'd have to share the room.

Later that night, I sat in the living room with my mom, with Caitlyn on her lap. James went to the Palm Woods to have a guys night. He deserved one. I only worried about what the guys would do for him for the bachelor party. Oh God, I didn't even want to think about that. At all. "Let me see your dress." My mom said, snapping me out of my train of thought.

I smiled. "Alright." I got up, and led her to my closet, James knew not to go in there. I unzipped the dress bag and showed her my dress. It was a strapless gown with a small v, form fitting, with a small silver flower on the right hip.

"Oh it's absolutely gorgeous!" my mom said happily.

I smiled. "It cost me about 5 or 6 paychecks."

My mom nodded. "Must have been hefty paychecks."

"They were. And the pay is really good at work." I said, zipping the bag back up.

"Let me do your hair and makeup. Please." My mom smiled innocently.

I laughed. "Alright." I looked over and saw Caitlyn yawning in my mom's arms. "Looks like Caitlyn is getting sleepy." I said, taking her from my mom.

"You are a great mom." My mom said after I put Caitlyn to bed.

I smiled. "Thanks mom, that means a lot."

"I knew you would be. " my mom said, hugging me and kissing my head like she did when I was a little girl.

I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder as we sat on the couch. "I miss you mom."

"I miss you too baby. Every day." She stroked my hair, and smiled softly.

"I wish I had the funds to travel to Garden City. But, I wanna wait til Caitlyn is a little older to travel."

My mom nodded. "Understandable."

I nodded and took a deep breath, wanting to spend as much time as possible with my mom in the next couple weeks before she went home.


	25. Preperation and Bachelor Party

It was a few days before the wedding and everything was hectic. I was trying to get the final details worked out and I was stressing. I was glad my mom was there to help me. I had no bridesmaids and I only had Taylor as my maid of honor. I kinda wished Selena had come to L.A so she could at least be a bridesmaid.

"Honey, you ok?" James asked as I laid on the couch the night before the whole bachelor and bachelorette party thing. I was kinda frightened of what the boys had in store for James, then again, I didn't want to know.

"I'm fine. Just…all these small details about the wedding." I sighed.

James sat on the couch, lifting my head and setting it on his lap. "I know. At least it's not that big of a wedding."

I nodded. "But still…all the small details. Do we even have a dress for Caitlyn being the flower girl?"

James looked down at me. "I think so."

"You think?" I asked, frustrated.

"Honey, I'm sure we have one." He said, stroking my hair.

I sighed and closed my eyes. My mom had taken Caitlyn out for a little bit so James and I had some alone and quiet time without our daughter.

James smiled and sang 'Covergirl' softly to me. I smiled. I loved it when he sang it to me. It always made me feel calmer.

"It's kinda nice that mom took Caitlyn for a few hours." I said softly.

"Mhm." James mumbled as he bent over and kissed me gently.

I giggled and kissed him back as I sat up. "I love you." I muttered against his lips as I sat on his lap.

"Mmm. I love you too." He muttered against my lips as he deepened the kiss. We had a passionate makeout session, but I stopped him before he wanted to do anything else. That, and my mom came back.

I grabbed Caitlyn from my mom as she muttered, "mama." I smiled and kissed her head, taking her to bed. "Goodnight princess." I said as I set her down, her falling asleep almost right away.

I looked in the closet in Caitlyn's room and found a white dress with a silver ribbon on it, a note attached to it. _"Figured you needed a dress for Caitie. –Mom" _I smiled and looked at it. It was gorgeous. The fact that it had both white and silver on it, which were our wedding colors, made it better.

I went to bed that night, waiting for tomorrow to come, excited to find out what my mom had planned for my bachelorette party.

The next morning I awoke next to James, and kissed his bare shoulder. "Mmm. Morning babe." He muttered.

"Good morning." I said, hugging him. He rolled over and I kissed him gently. "We only have six hours together till the boys come and steal you away from me." I giggled.

James chuckled. "Well, then we should make the most of it." He smiled.

We spent the whole day together, mom watching Caitlyn again. She wanted to spend as much time with Caitlyn as possible before she left. We had a picnic in the park, a nice walk and we sat and talked about tomorrow. The day I would become Mrs. James Diamond.

"I can't wait till you are tomorrow." James said, kissing my engagement ring.

"I can't wait as well.." I replied. I looked at the time and sighed. "I gotta get you back. The boys will come to kidnap you in an hour."

James chuckled. "Alright. Let's go."

We then left to go back to the apartment. An hour later, the boys came knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" I said as seeing as James was putting his gel in his hair.I opened the door and got tackled by all the boys. "Haha. Hi there guys."

Carlos grinned. "Hey Lilly! Its been awhile!" he hugged .

I laughed and shook my head as I hugged Kendall and Logan. James cleared his throat and we all turned. "Hey guys." James said as they all bro hugged it out.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright guys, have fun. No strippers though!"

"Can't promise you anything!" Kendall said as the guys left.

I looked at my mom and rose an eyebrow, only to be surprised at what my mom had planned for me.

_**Meanwhile, with the boys:**_

"Guys, seriously, where are you taking me?" James asked, looking at his best buds, also to be his best men at the wedding.

"Just wait to find out!" Kendall chuckled.

"You're really going to like it. It's…heaven." Carlos sighed happily.

Logan whacked Carlos upside the head, well, tried… he hit him in the chest instead.

"What was that for?"

"Being an idiot." Logan replied.

"Guys, chill out. We're almost there." Kendall said as he pulled into a parking lot. "Someone cover his eyes until we get in there." He said as they all got out of the car.

Carlos grinned. "I'm on it!" he went over by James and covered his eyes. They entered into a place called 'Fun After Dark' It was a strip club.

"Alright, release your hands from his eyes!" Kendall said as Carlos released his hands from James' eyes.

James blinked seeing the many scantily clad girls. "A strip club? Really guys?"

"Hey, it's your last night as a single man, gotta live it big time." Kendall smirked.

James rolled his eyes, his head turning, seeing one of the 'entertainers' dance. "Well…I suppose it couldn't hurt…" he said as the boys enjoyed their night with their friend as his last night night as a bachelor.


	26. I Now Pronounce You Man And Wife

The next day was the most nerve wracking day of my life. I woke up at 6 AM just to get ready for the wedding which was at 2PM that day. I wasn't allowed to see James until the wedding, so my mom, Taylor, and Katie kidnapped me to get me ready for what was to be one of the happiest days of my entire life.

"Oh sweetie, today's the day where you don't become my little girl anymore." My mom said as we traveled to the hotel later that morning that was near the beach where James and I were getting married to get ready. I looked like a ton of bricks had hit me as seeing as I wasn't wearing any makeup. Caitlyn was really squirmy today and I prayed she wouldn't be like this all day.

When we got there, we went to the room that we had reserved to get ready and by the time we got to the hotel it was only 10 AM. I ate a few things for breakfast and fed Caitlyn. I sat in my robe as Taylor did my hair and then my mom did my makeup. Taylor did my hair in a slight curl, in a side swept bun with a little ringlet hanging down on the side of my head.

My mom teared up after she finished my makeup. "Oh baby, you look so beautiful." She led me over to the mirror and I smiled at the makeup and hair.

"It's beautiful." I smiled, turning to look at my mom and Taylor. We then proceeded to put my dress on. After getting my dress on, I was almost in tears. I looked like a whole different girl. Taylor already had her maid of honor dress on, and my mom and Katie had their bridesmaids dresses on. They were silver, to match the wedding theme. Caitlyn was already dressed and I looked at the time. 1 PM. It was almost time.

"Sweetie, here, I have something for you." My mom said, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There is always the thing of something old, something new, and something blue. Well, this is both old, and something blue." My mom said, opening a box. It was a necklace with to dolphins making a heart, both with crystals and blue fins. "This was mine when I got married to your dad. It was a gift from Grandma Lewinski." I smiled softly. Grandma L. and I were super close and I was sad when she died.

"Mom, it's gorgeous. Can you put it on for me?" I asked.

My mom nodded and put the necklace on me. I smiled when she finally put it on and then I almost started crying.

"Oh baby don't cry." My mom said as I nodded. My mom then looked at the clock. "Alright baby. It's almost time to go."

I nodded. "I wonder how the guys are doing…"

_**Meanwhile, with the BTR guys:**_

"You ready James?" Kendall asked, fixing his tie.

"As ready as I'll ever be." James replied, taking a deep breath.

"You look spiffy." Carlos said, setting his helmet on the table.

"We have to get over there in t-minus 10 minutes." Logan said, looking up at the clock.

James took a deep breath as they left the hotel. "This is it." He muttered.

"You'll be fine." Kendall patted James' shoulder.

"I hope so." James smiled softly.

They took off to the beach to get ready for the wedding.

_**At the beach:**_

I stood in the tent where I was supposed to be waiting or the bridal march to start. Taylor went before Katie because she was holding Caitlyn to throw the white lily flower petals on the sand. My heart was pounding. I was about to be married to my childhood crush, my boyfriend when coming to L.A, my fiancé and now the father of my child. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Are you ready baby?" my mom asked, holding my arm as seeing she was the one walking me down the aisle.

"I am." I smiled. "Just, don't let me fall."

My mom laughed. "I would never." She then handed me my bouquet of white and pink lilies.

I smiled and my mom gave the thumbs up for the bridal march. I heard the music and took a deep breath, we opened the tent flaps and the people who were there, which were mostly friends and family of ours, rose, looking at me. I smiled and walked in the sand, I saw James and my heart was racing.

As I approached the little archway that was set up, I looked over out of the corner of my eye and saw James' mom holding Caitlyn. I smiled, my little daughter looked absolutely beautiful. My mom walked me, and James met us, my mom handing my hand to James as she gave me away. I kissed her cheek, and whispered. "I love you mom." She smiled and mouthed, 'I love you too'

James smiled at me as he lifted my veil, "You look beautiful." He whispered.

The pastor smiled at us, then he addressed the crowd. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to witness the marriage of Lillian Joelle Winchester and James Nicholas Diamond. Anyone who objects to this marriage please stand now or forever hold your peace."

Thankfully, no one stood up.

The pastor turned to me and smiled, "Do you, Lillian Winchester, take this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled, looking at James, who was smiling back at me. "I do."

Then the pastor turned to James, smiling, "Do you, James Diamond, take this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

James smiled at me, his brown eyes sparkling. "I do."

The pastor smiled, and then had James take my right hand, after there was a prayer, and had him say, "I, James Diamond, take you, Lillian Winchester, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

I then took James' right hand in mine and said, "I, Lillian Winchester, take you, James Diamond, be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

James then put the ring on my ring finger on my left hand and said, "Lillian, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

I put his wedding band on his ring finger, saying the same thing, except his name instead of mine and we turned to the pastor and he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

James smiled and kissed me as we heard clapping. After our kiss we turned to the crowd as the pastor said, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Diamond."

We then headed down the aisle, and got into the car, along with my lovely bridesmaids, Taylor, Katie, and mom, and his lovely best men, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. I was handed Caitlyn as my mom came in the limo with us. I kissed her gently on the forehead and then kissed James as we headed to the hotel for the reception.

That day/night was the happiest I had ever been since Caitlyn was born.


	27. Honeymoon in Maui

After the reception, it was a fabulous evening. My mom agreed to watch Caitlyn as James and I went on a two week honeymoon to Maui. We had our bags packed and everything. As we headed to the airport, James smiled at me. "How are you doing Mrs. Diamond?"

I smiled, still not believing I was married. "Fabulous. How about you Mr. Diamond?"

He chuckled. "Great now that we're married." He kissed me.

I smiled as we pulled into the parking lot for the airport. "I'm so excited."

"I am too. Two weeks away from everything and being with just you." James smiled as we went through security and whatnot.

When we got on the plane, I leaned my head on his shoulder, glad that the flight was only going to be taking about 3 ½ hours. "Soon we'll be in Maui.'' I said, closing my eyes.

When I woke up, we were about to land. James was asleep, so I shook him, waking him up. "James…" I whined.

"Mmmwhat?" he asked.

"We're here!" I said excitedly.

James' eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. "Alright. Let's get going." As soon as the plane landed, we grabbed our stuff, and grabbed a car to rent to go to the hotel. Upon arriving at the hotel, I looked at it.

"Holy…"

"It's gorgeous right?" James asked me as we grabbed a luggage cart after parking.

"Yes. You booked this?"

"No. My mom did. She paid for the whole honeymoon expenses except for our spending money and food money. It was her wedding present for us." James replied as we checked in.

"Oh how nice!" I said as we boarded the elevator. We were o floor number 6. Yes, it had that many floors. When we reached the sixth floor, we headed to our room, which was room number 405. When we finally found it, James opened the door, then picked me up bridal style, carrying me into the room.

I laughed. "Is that nessacary?"

"Of course!" James said, laughing, setting me on the bed and kissing me. I smiled, kissing him back as he pulled back and went to get the rest of our luggage and brought them into the room.

I looked around the room after we got all settled in, it had a balcony view of the ocean, a Jacuzzi, a lovley big bathroom, a nice king size bed, a flat screen TV, and other lovely things. I couldn't believe that James' mom paid for it. Well, I could…but, ya know.

"Wanna go to the beach?" James asked, snapping me out of my wonder gaze for the room.

I turned, seeing James already in his swim trunks. I laughed. "Sure, hold on, let me get my bikini out of my bag and change." I grabbed my bag and pulled out a teal bikini with a white rhinestone heart on the bottom part. After changing, I exited the bathroom and James whistled at me.

"Damn Mrs. Diamond, you look good."

I laughed and blushed. "Well thanks. You look pretty sexy yourself." I said, running my hand down his perfectly chiseled chest.

He made a low grumbling noise in his chest and I smiled as we headed down to the beach. When we got there, I couldn't believe how soft the sand was. "Mmm. Soft sand." I said softly.

"Do you like it?" James asked me.

"I do. It's fantastic." I replied. I looked out over the water and noticed it was bright, beautiful, clear blue. I couldn't wait to get into it. "Race you in!" I laughed, running towards the water. I heard James yell a faint 'Hey! No fair!' behind me as I landed in the water.

When I came up from the water, I saw James in front of me. "I win." I teased.

James swam over and kissed me. "For now." He smirked.

I rose an eyebrow. "For now?" I asked.

He chuckled and kissed me. I smiled, kissing him back, deepening the kiss as we bobbed in the water. I broke away from the kiss and set my hand on his chest. "Later." I said after seeing the pouty look on his face.

After we finished swimming, we headed back to the hotel to get ready to go out to dinner. After showering, I picked out a periwinkle spring dress and a pair of black flats. I lightly curled my hair and pulled it back in a bun.

When I finished getting ready, I looked at James and he was wearing a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, dark jeans and sandals. (classy, right?) he smiled and me and kissed me. "You look so beautiful. How did I end up so lucky?"

I giggled. "I don't know, how did you?"

James smiled. "Fate."

I smiled and when dinner was done, we went back to the room and relaxed. "So babe, what do you want to do tonight?" James asked me.

I rested my head on James' bare chest. "Hmmm. Whatever you want to do."

James ran his fingers through my hair. "Well, there's a lot of things I wanna do." He chuckled.

That night we had the greatest first night of our honeymoon.


	28. Missing James

_**Back with everyone at the Palm Woods:**_

"It's so nice to see you again Emma. It's been too long." Nicole told her sister-in-law.

"Yes, it has been way too long. I'm glad you're with us while you watch Caitlyn while the newlyweds are on their honeymoon."

"Oh I love spending time with my little granddaughter. Oh goodness, It's so weird to say that. I now know how my mother felt when I told her she had a granddaughter when Lilly was born."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. It's weird, I agree. The kids are only eighteen and they have a baby and now are married."

Nicole nodded. "Seems like just yesterday they were ten and had no idea what the real world was like."

"I'm glad Kendall hasn't gotten into anything too bad. I want him to live out his life before having kids."

"He really should wait. I'm not regretting having Caitlyn as a granddaughter, I just wish her and James would have waited longer to have a bay, let alone get married." Nicole sighed as she looked at Caitlyn sleeping in the playpen.

"She's such an angel. She's so well behaved and smart for not being a year old yet."

"She really is."

"Would you like some coffee Nicole?" Emma asked.

"I'd love some Emma. Thank you."

Emma then pulled Nicole a cup of coffee as they continued to talk.

_**With the boys:**_

"I wonder if James is having a good time." Carlos said, looking at Kendall and Logan.

"I'm pretty sure he is. After all, him and Lilly are now married." Logan replied.

"It's weird…James is married." Carlos sighed.

"We're all going to get married someday guys." Kendall said.

"Not now."

"Well, maybe you and Taylor…" Logan said.

Kendall looked at Logan. "I'm not going to marry her now. I gave her a promise ring."

"Which is pretty much saying you're going to get married."

"You're too young!" Carlos cried out.

"Guys, I know. And if me and Taylor get married, it will be after we're a bit older." Kendall said.

"So…you know…you're related to James now Kendall." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah…you're now cousins. Not by blood, but by marriage…" Logan said.

"Great. Just what I wanted." Kendall joked.

"We all knew Lilly was going to end up with James. Well, not before she came to L.A" Logan said. They boys all sighed. They really couldn't do much at the studio without James, so, they were pretty much just bumming around doing nothing.

"We should go get corndogs." Carlos said.

"No one wants corndogs but you." Logan said.

"Corndogs are heaven on earth though!" Carlos grinned.

"We really need James back here. It's so boring and quiet." Kendall said.

"Agreed." Logan and Carlos sighed. They couldn't wait til their friend and his lovely bride came back from their honeymoon.


	29. Epilouge:1 Year Later

_***~1 Year Later~***_

The following year, a lot had happened, when James and I had gotten back from our honeymoon, everyone was excited to see us. Not to mention we were excited to see Caitlyn. Speaking of Caitlyn, she is a year and a half now, and is walking and speaking in sentences now. She looks so much like James, it's scary. She does however have my eyes. Her hair is a medium brown, a mix between mine and James'. Our marriage is doing well, he's back working on Big Time Rush with the guys, and I have a job working as a part time choral instructor at the high school near our apartment.

Aunt Emma watches Caitlyn while I work. Which, I am so thankful for. If you're wondering about Kendall and Taylor, they've gotten engaged since then, but, are waiting about a year before they get married. My mom got remarried and I have two little half -sisters who are twins. They are just adorable. Their names are Adele Marie and Rosalie Anne. My step-dad is a whole lot better than Aaron (my dad is no longer dad) Mom and John come to visit with Adele and Rose almost every month. I love seeing my mom when I get the chance.

I still can't believe how much my life has changed since I moved away from my small hometown of Garden City. I went to L.A, got my dream of becoming a singer, dated my childhood crush, got pregnant, gave birth to a beautiful girl, got engaged to my boyfriend, moved into my own place with my fiancé, got married, and now here I am. Nineteen and living a life that most start in their twenties. I couldn't be happier.

People ask me if I regret putting my musical career on hold for my family and I say no every time. I wouldn't change the way my life turned out for anything. Yeah, sometimes I wish I would have waited to have a baby and get married, but, I can't imagine my life without my beautiful daughter and loving husband.

I honestly can't wait to find out what the future has in store for me.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
